un poco antes y después de la graduación !
by aifonsy
Summary: este es mi primer fic! va de un de mis parejas prefes AMUTO! y voy hacer otras parejas y personajes o personaje nuevo/s jeje ya se verá. PASEN ! y espero que les guste el fic ! EPÍLoGO UP ! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hola! pues este es mi primer fic !! ^^ la serie Shugo Chara ! me encanta la serie es tan kawaii y Ikuto y kukai son tan lindos !!

espero q les guste :)

_en cursiva_ - introducción / presentación

**en negro** - Personaje que habla

**( en negro y entre parentasis ) **- comentarios mios

" entre comillas " - pensaminetos

me parece que no me dejo nada, no?

pues espero que les guste :)

Shugo Chara no me pertenece sniff sniff , le pertenece a peach-pit !!

* * *

capitulo 1 : MENSAJE !?!?

_Hola me llamo Hinamori Amu tengo 12 años, estoy por graduarme del Instituto Seiyo Elementary. Formo parte de los guardianes de la Academia Seiyo, un grupo de chicos reduido o especial, ya que solo pueden entrar chicos o chicas que tienen guardianes chara, yo soy la Joker. Yo tengo quatro guardianes chara: la primera que nacióse llama Ran, ama los deportes y es hiperactiva. La segunda que nació fue Miki, ella es la especialista en arte y musica. La tercera de nacer fue Suu, ama la cocina y la lipieza, y la ultima fue Dia, ella, pues nose realmente que especialidades tiene és misteriosa y representa mi brillo interior, ella siempre sabe alguna cosa mas que los otros. Ran es de color rosa, Miki azul, Suu verde y Dia amarilla. En el colegio aparento tener una personalidad diferente, Cool & Spicy, jeje pero no es mi verdadera personalidad. Mi verdadera personalidad solo la conecen mis amigos o la gente que conoce de la echistencia de los guardianes chara, que es muy poca ya que solo la gente que tiene o haya tenido un guardian chara puede verlos. Ahora mismo estoy enamorada de dos personas, Tadase el King de los guardianes e Ikuto antes formaba parte de Easter ya que era obligado a formar parte pero no queria, él, ahora a ido de viaje para encontrar a su padre, la verdad lo extraño y mucho y tambien a su chara Yoru que representa la personalidad de un gato callejero por eso tiene forma de gato,jeje,avezes me manda algun mensaje o me llama pero, no es lo mismo. Y Tadase pues el me ama al principio amaba a una parte de mi a Amuleto Heart pero ahora me quiere, me ama a mi yo completa. _

Los rayos de sol pasavan a traves de la ventana era jueves Amu tenía que ir al colegio.

**TCA:** Amu-chan levantate o llegaras tarde ! **(TCA = Todas las Charas de Amu, jeje es que es demasiado largo )**

**AMU: **mm. ¿qué hora es?

**RAN:** Las 7:30

**MIKI: **si no te levantas pronto

**SUU:** llegaras tarde

**AMU:** Porque no me levantasteis antes !?

**DIA:** Amu-chan intentamos levantare, pero, no despertaste.

**AMU: **Ah !!

Se puso el uniforme, cogió unas tosatadas y un zumo de melocton y se puso los zapatos.

**AMU:** Ya me voy! hasta la tarde

**AMI:** Adios Onee-chan ! _(Ami es la hermana pequeña de Amu, no tiene charas pero, los puede ver)_

**PYMA:** Adios Amu-chan **(PYMA = Padre Y Madre de Amu)**

Y se fue hacia la escuela. En la puerta la esperaba Rima junto a Tadase. ( _Rima es la Queen de los guardianes su chara se llama Kusu Kusu, le encanta reirse y los mangas de risa. Tadase es el King __su chara es Kiseki su personalidad, pues q no me gusta mucho mencionarlo ya que cuando hace Chara Change asusta, quiere conseguir el Embrión un huevo magico que concede los sueños para dominar el mundo es un poquito estupido este sueño pero bueno.. que se la va hacer, no¿?_).

**RIMA:** Ohayo Amu.

**TADASE:** Ohayo Amu-chan.

**AMU: **Ohayo Rima, Tadase-kun

**YAYA:** Ohayo Amu-chii, Rima-tan, Tadase-kun!!- grito y a la vez abrazandolos, jeje

**RTYA: **Ohayo Yaya-chan. **(RTYA= Rima Tadase Y Amu )**

**YAYA: **Nee? mina, y Nagi ?

**AMU: **mm.. ahora que lo dices sabeis donde esta? -pregunto a Rima y a Tadase ya que ellos llegaron antes.

**RIMA Y TADASE:** No .

**TADASE:** Que raro él simpre llega de los primeros.

**RAY:** Si...-dijeron un poco tristes. **(RAY = Rima Amu Yaya )**

**AMU:** " me pregunto como es que no ha llegado"

**RIMA:** Puede que este en el salon o en el Royal Garden.

**TODOS:** si!

**AMU:** como no lo habiamos pensado antes.

**GRUPO DE GENTE: **Mirad que vienen los guardianes!! oooh!! mirad es el principe, y la Joker, y la Queen, y la As (_Yaya es el As de los guardianes su chara es Pepe, su personalidad es la de un bebe ,jeje. No lo he mencionado pero los guardianes somos muy populares._)

**AMU:** Por cierto, donde estan nuestros charas?

**RIMA:** No lo se.

**TADASE:** Seguro que estan jugando en el Royal Garden.

**AMU:** Esas chicas..(pensando en sus charas) les he dicho mil vezes que digan donde van- un poco enojada.

**NAGE:** Jaja,no te procupes Amu-chan, ellas no tienen la culpa de querer jugar- y ahi estaba el Jack de los guardianes Nagehiko-Ohayo mina!

**RIMA Y AMU:**Donde estabas? Como es que no nos esperaste en la entrada?,eh?

**NAGE:** Eh?Solo es que llegue muy temprano, y vine directo aqui.

**AMU Y RIMA:** Ohayo Nagehiko

**TADASE:** Ohayo Fujisahi-san

**NAGE:** Ohayo. **(pobre lo ha tenido que repetir dos vezes :( )**

Llegó el profe, Nikaidou-sensei, y nos sentamos el cabo de un rato llegaron los charas i se durmieron no se que hicieron pero estaban agotadas, ya les gritare luego, pasaron muy rapidas las clases y fueron todos al Royal Garden. Y llego Kukai (_Kukai es el ex-Jack de los guardianes ahora va en la preparatoria, su chara es Daichi es muy esportista. Nagehiko es el actual Jack pero a la vez la ex-Queen ya que antes por asuntos familiares se hacia pasar por una mujer y se llamaba Nadeshiko solo lo saben Tadase, Kukai, y Rima. Luego se fue de viaje para mejorar en el baile y cuando volovió ya no se vistió como chica para ir al colegio sino como chico,su verdadera identidad. Sus charas son Temari ( era de cuando era Nadeshiko) y Rythm el cual nace cuando es solo Nagehiko sus personalidades son : la de Temari es todo el contrario de lo que aparentaba Nadeshiko quando hace chara change pero se comporta como toda una señorita y la de Rythm es un personalidad que le gustan los deportes y seguir el ritmo_).

**KUKAI: **Ohayo mina!!

**TODOS: **Kukai!!! O.o OHAYO!!

Yaya, se lanza hacia el y lo abraza mintres los otros lo saludan.

**TADASE:** Souma-kun como es que has venido?

**KUKAI:** Es que hacia tiempo que no los veía y ademas dentro de una semana será la graduacion, debeis estar emocionados,no?

**TODOS:** si - con desanimo.

**KUKAI:** Vamos no os preocupeis la preperatoria no es tan dificil – con una sonrisa.

**AMU: **Si, pero se no hace triste no volver aqui y no formar parte de los guardianes.

KUKAI: mm.. pero podeis hacer como yo venir aqui un dia de vez en cuando y los fines de semana iremos todos a dar una vuela,no?

**YAYA: **Si,claro!! - muy animada despues de oir la palabras de Kukai.

Jajaja-rieron **TODOS** hablaron un rato y luego...

Bip, bip,bip-sono un movil era el de **AMU** era un mensaje- Utau?

**YAYA:** Qué pasa Amu-chi?

**AMU:** Utau dice que el sabado da un concierto y que nos invita a todos. ^^

**TODOS:** Dile que vamos!!

**AMU:**Ok .- diez segundos mas tarde-Bip,bip,bip-otro mensaje de Utau-dice que nos espera el sabado a todos a la 4:00 de la tarde en el auditorio central y que a las seis empieza el concierto-muy sorprendida.

**TODOS:** El AUDITORIO PRINCIPAL!?!?!?- muy sorprendidos.

**YAYA: **WOW ! Utau cantara en el auditori principal!- muy emocionada- esto no se puede perder.

**AMU:** Si, ... a llegado mu lejos despues de dejar a Estear- muy contenta."lastima que no este Ikuto para verla".

**TODOS:** Si-dijeron muy contentos ya que verian a Utau y a sus charas Eru e Iru. (_Utau es la hermana menor de Ikuto. Tambien estaba trabajando por Easter pero lo dejo. Tiene dos charas Eru e Iru. Eru es una chara que le encanta el amor y Iru pues el contrario que Eru._)

**AMU: **AH!!

**NAGE:** Qué te pasa Amu-chan?

**AMU:** Me tengo que ir, tengo que comprar unas cosas, Ja ne mina!!

Y se fue corriendo, salió del colegió i se dirijió a una tienda de ropa, si, hoy terminaban las rebajas y le encnata esa tienda ya que tienen mucha ropa de su estilo Cool and Spicy,jeje.

**TCA: **Amu-chan! Matee!

**RAN:** Porque corres tanto?

**MIKI:** Ran no te acuerdas? O.o

**RAN:** de que?

**SUU Y DIA: **hoy es el ulrimo día de las rebajas de la tienda de ropa que le gusta a Amu-chan.

**RAN:** Es verdad, no me acordaba, jeje.

Y llegaron a la tienda, era un tienda muy grande con mucha ropa, entraron y Amu se probo muchas blusas y jeans y faldas. Salió de la tienda con tres bolsas llenas de ropa.

**AMU:** jeje, ya tengo todo lo que qeria-exclamo muy feliz.

**DIA: **Amu-chan estuvimos tres horas en la tienda ya son casi las nueve.

**AMU:** QUEEE!?!?-,no puede ser mis padres me matan. Chicas vamos.

**MIKI:** Amu-chan noto la presencia de un huevo X.

**RAN:** yo también.

**SUU:** Si, es verdad.

**DIA: **Si está en aquella dirección.

**AMU:**ok!! vamos Ran, mi propio corazón UNLOCK, Charanari AMULETO HEART!

**AMU:** VAMOS!!

**TCA:** Hi!!

**AMU:** Aqui es!

**HUEVO X:** INUTIL, INUTIL- y empezó atacar

**MIKI:** es muy fuerte

**SUU:** Ten cuidado Amu-chan!

**DIA:** detras tuyo!

**AMU: **Vara del corazón! **(nose si se llama asi pero es que no me acordaba del nombre en ingles)** -la lanzo. Rodeó el huevo X dejandolo indefenso.- Objetovo localizado LOCK ON , OPEN HEART !!- y el huevo X volovió a la normalidad y se fue hacia su amo.

**TCA:** Muy bien Amu-chan!! - incluyda Ran que ya no hacia transformación de caracter con Amu.

**AMU:** Gracias! Ahh! Mis padres me matan, es muy tarde !!! -empezó a correr con sus charas y llego a casa- Ya llegué!

**MADRE:** Amu-chan porque llegas tan tarde ?- muy enojada.

**AMU:** Es que... me entrtovieron mucho en el Royal Garden y luego pues me estuve mucho rato por comprarme la ropa porque había mucha cola- mintió.

**MADRE:** Buen esta bien, camibate y ven a cenar,vale?

**AMU:** Si- subió las escaleras, entró a la habitación i se empezó a cambiar y se puso el pijama- Uff porque poco.

**TCA:** Y que lo digas.

Bajaron a cenar y luego volovieron a subir a la habitación. Amu se estiró en la cama " Ikuto qué estará haciendo ahora? Hace dias que no se nada de él. Y si le pasó alguna cosa? No Amu no pienses así, seguro que está bien, verdad?" miró por la ventana y se quedó viendo el cielo. Era tarde, sus charas ya estaban dormidas pero Amu no podia dormir.

Bip, bip,bip, "un mensaje? A estas horas de la noche quien podrá ser?"-miro el movil y-IKUTO?

* * *

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO !!

Que les pareció ¿?

dejen reviews !! los acepto todos ^^ menos insultos si quereis critar, criticais pero sin insultar , plis !!

sorry si hay faltas -.- ''


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! pues este es mi primer fic !! ^^ la serie Shugo Chara ! me encanta la serie es tan kawaii y Ikuto y Kukai son tan lindos !! y también sexys O//O .

Espero q les guste :)

_En__ cursiva_ - introducción / presentación

**En**** negro** - Personaje que habla

**(****En**** negro y entre ****paréntesis)**- comentarios míos

"entre comillas " - pensamientos

Me parece que no me dejo nada, no?

Pues espero que les guste :)

Shugo Chara no me pertenece sniff sniff , le pertenece a peach-pit !!

nos vemos abajo!! ^^

* * *

_Bajaron a cenar y luego volvieron a subir a la habitación. Amu se estiró en la cama " Ikuto qué estará haciendo ahora? Hace días que no se nada de él. Y si le pasó alguna cosa? No Amu no pienses así, seguro que está bien, verdad?" miró por la ventana y se quedó viendo el cielo. Era tarde, sus charas ya estaban dormidas pero Amu no podía dormir._

_Bip, bip,bip, "un mensaje? A estas horas de la noche quien podrá ser?"-miro el móvil y-IKUTO?_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 2: el concierto y .... él ¿? **

SMS: Amu ¿como estas? Yo estoy bien, un beso, ja ne.

* * *

**AMU: **¿Como que, como estas? Estoy bien? Un beso y ja ne ? Qué tipo de mensaje es? Esto no se puede considerar un mensaje!

**RAN:** Amu-chan da miedo n.n''

**MSD:** Si **(MSD= Miki Suu Dia)**

**AMU: **Chicas le contesto el mensaje¿?

**DIA: **Si, pero, qué pondrás ¿?

**AMU: **Vamos haber...- piensa un rato – què les parece esto: Ikuto yo estoy bien, nada de besos, chao? O bien...- piensa otro rato, xd- Ikuto yo estoy bien un beso?. Ne, cuál de las dos es mejor¿?

**TCA: **-.- ''' -sin comentarios-.**(TCA= Todas**** las Charas de Amu)**

**AMU: **porque me miráis así¿?

**DIA: **... Amu-chan como quieres que te miremos ¿?

**RAN: **Si, Amu-chan , tienes que escribir con sentimiento- Miki y Suu asienten-.

**AMU: **Con sentimiento ¿? pues... si es así... le mando la segunda opción.

**TCA: **-.-''' Haz lo que quieras – y se van a dormir – oyasumi Amu-chan.

**AMU:** eh¿? Pero chicas¿?- no obtiene respuesta- pff.. oyasumi chicas- escribe el sms y lo manda a Ikuto.

Ikuto des del lugar donde esta... **(q no os lo voy a decir de momento...) **mira el mensaje y...

**IKUTO: **-.-'' "que clase de mensaje es esto ¿?" - Yoru vamos.

**YORU: **hai-nya! Ikuto-nya tengo hambre-nya!

**IKUTO:** yo también, vamos a comer.

Otra vez con Amu. Eran les 7:30 am en Japón...

**MIKI:** Amu-chan levántate!!

**AMU:** mmmm...

**RAN:** Amu-chan tienes un sms de Ikuto- le dice a la oreja-.

**AMU:** Que ¿? Un sms de Ikuto¿?

**RAN: **Amu-chan si hay un sms de Ikuto si que despiertas rápido, no¿? ¬¬ - y las otras charas ¬¬ - .

**AMU:** O//O Mala!! Ran eres mala !! -//- Que hora es¿?

**SUU: **Las 7:45

**AMU:** QUEEE ¿?

Amu se viste rápidamente, se hace una cola al lado con su broche "X" , desayuna y va corriendo hasta la escuela, en la entrada ya estaban todos los guardianes y sus charas.

**TODOS:** Ohayô Amu-chan

**AMU Y TCA:** Ohayô mina !

**RIMA:** Amu qué te parece si quedamos después de comer para ir juntas al concierto y escoger la ropa ¿?

**AMU:** Ok, pero a qué casa a la tuya o a la mía¿? ^^

**RIMA:** a la tuya, qué esta más cerca del sitio, si te parece bien.

**AMU:** Claro^^, te parece a las tres en mi casa¿?

**RIMA:** Ok, allí estaré.

**( los horarios de la escuela son de 8 a 2 de lunes a viernes y si tienes actividades de los clubs de 8 a 5 y algunos sábados también hay escuela pero de 8:30 a 1 aprox.)**

Las clases pasaron muy rápidas, todos estábamos muy ansiosos para el día de mañana. Amu llegó a su casa se bañó y se fue a dormir. A la mañana siguiente ...

**RAN:** Amu-chan despierta !!

**AMU:** Hmp.., pero si es sábado ... - dijo medio dormida

**MIKI:** Amu-chan son las doce de la mañana.

**SUU:** has dormido mucho

**DIA:** sino te levantas rápido...

**TCA:** se te hará tarde!!

**AMU:** Nani ¿?!!

Salió de la cama con el pijama puesto, izo las tareas **(tardó dos horas)** ya eran las dos pm y se fue a comer.

**MA:** Amu-chan a qué hora viene tu amiga? **(MA = Madre de Amu)**

**AMU:** a las tres, por¿?

**AMI:** onee-chan son casi las tres ^^

**AMU:** qué, llevamos una hora comiendo¿?

**PA:** Si, amu-chan "ahora se da cuenta" **(PA = Padre de Amu)**

**AMU:**/- come muy rápido hasta que termina de comer – gracias por la comida – con su típico Cool & Spicy !!

**PYMA:** Cool & Spicy !! .

Amu se fue a su al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, y se puso una falda negra y una blusa blanca para recibir a Rima.

**MA:** Amu-chan!, Rima-chan ya llegó !!

**AMU:** Ya voy ! - baja las escaleras y va a recibir a Rima – Konichiwa Rima ^^ !

**RIMA:** Konichiwa Amu.

**AMU:** Rima, que llevas allí¿? - preguntó señalando una maleta que Rima llevaba.

**RIMA:** ropa, accesorios ... para triar que ponerme.

**AMU:** aaa .., subamos a mi cuarto ¿?

**RIMA:** claro, y tus chara¿?

**AMU:** en mi cuarto.

**RIMA:** ok.

Llegaron al cuarto de Amu y empezaron a pensar que van a ponerse. Al cabo de una media hora larga...

**RIMA: **Amu estas muy linda ! n.n

**AMU: **de verdad¿?, tu si que estas linda.

**MIKI:** yo creo que las dos estáis muy lindas n.n

**AYR:** O//O arigatô **(AYR = Amu Y Rima)**

**RSDK:** si, estáis muy lindas. **(RSDK = Ran, Suu, Dia, Kusu kusu)**

**AYR: **arigatô ^^ mina O//O

**RIMA: **Qué hora es¿?

**AMU:**/- mira el reloj – Ah! Ya son casi las cuatro !!

**R****YC:** Qué !! llegamos tarde!! vámonos!! **(RYC = Rima Y Charas)**

**AMU:** hai !

Se fueron corriendo hasta la parada del bus **(Amu viste con unos jeans negros, unas converse negras, una cazadora tejana también negra y por debajo una camiseta con rallas blancas y negras**** y el pelo con una cola alta a un lado con su broche "X" de color blanco. Rima viste con un vestido de color verde claro y por encima una cazadora tejana negra y unas ****bailarinas**** de color negro con un poco de talón.) **Cogieron el primer bus que salía, ya estaban todos allí incluida Utau.

**AYR:** Konichiwa mina! Gomen por el retraso.

**UTAU:** no pasa nada nosotros acabamos de llegar, por cierto estáis muy lindas.

**AYR:** arigatô vosotros también O//O

**AMU:** a qué hora empieza el concierto¿?

**UTAU:** a les seis.

**RIMA:** porque nos has hecho venir tan temprano¿?

**UTAU:** porque quería dar una vuelta y así os daba las entradas, el pase vip y todo.

**TADASE:** vale, y a donde vamos¿?

**YAYA:** Yaya quiere un helado!!- haciendo un puchero – vamos a comer uno !!

**TODOS: **vale !!

Caminaron media hora esta encontrar una heladería, se compraron los helados y fueron andando y charlando hasta el parque que está al lado del auditorio.

**UTAU:** Qué hora es ¿?

**NAGI:** son las cinco y cuarto.

**UTAU:** qué ¿? me tengo que ir chicos sino Sanjô-san **(me parece que se escribe ****así****) **me matará, nos vemos después del concierto en los camerinos, podéis empezar a entrar a las cinco y media – les da los pases y las entradas – ja ne ! -y se va corriendo.

**AMU:** Qué les parece si nos vamos nosotros también¿?

**TODOS:** Si.

Y marchan andando tranquilamente y llegan a las 5:30, entran y buscan los asientos.

**YAY****A: **Qué fila estamos¿?

**KUKAI:** Vamos a ver ... a la quinta y encima estamos al medio !! O.o

**AMU:** Que bien podremos ver perfectamente !!

**RIMA:** Si n.n, por cierto y nuestros charas¿?

**NAGI:** han ido a explorar n.n

**TODOS:** -.- U

El concierto empezó puntual, Utau se veía genial, llevaba unos shorts negros, una camisa de tirantes blanca y de diferentes tonos lilas y unos zapatos de tacón negros y con sus dos típicas coletas. El auditorio estaba lleno y todo el mundo estaba contento, había gente que gritaba, gente que cantaba, gente emocionada... y así llegó la media parte.

**NAGI:** queréis algo de comer o de beber ¿?

**TODOS:** Hai !! n.n – dijeron lo que querían.

**AMU:** Nagi, quieres que te acompañe ¿?

**NAGI :** Ok n.n

se fueron y volvieron al cabo de media hora con los pedidos.

**RIMA:** porque tardasteis tanto ¿?

**AMU: **es que había mucha cola – les dan las bebidas y se sientan.

**VOZ DE MEGAFONÍA:** la segunda parte del concierto dará comienzo dentro de cinco minutos.

Empezó la segunda parte, las canciones eran geniales todo iba bien hasta que llegaron las charas.

**RAN:** Amu-chan tenemos problemas !!

**AMU:** Qué pasa¿?

**DIA:** notamos la presencia de huevos X.

**NAGI:** Como ¿?, será mejor que vayamos.

**AMU:** si, pero todos no porque no quiero preocupar a Utau.

**TODOS:** vale.

**NAGI:** Amu yo te acompaño.

**AMU:** ok, mina hasta ahora - y se van.

**MIKI:** Amu-chan por aquí !! - dijo indicando el camino.

**AMU: **Ok. Mi propio corazón Unlock, charanari Amuleto Heart.

**NAGI:** Mi propio corazón Unlock, charanari Beat Jumper.

**DIA:** Amu-chan hay cuatro.

**MIKI:** no podemos luchar en el pasillo

**SUU: **llevémoslos en un almacén

**AYN:** Ok** (AYN = Amu Y Nagi)** – los llevan a un almacén.

**AMU:** Heart Road – la lanza

**NAGI:** Beat Shoot -//- ahora Amu-chan

**AMU:** hai ! -//- Corazón negativo Lock on ! Open Heart !!

Los huevos volvieron a su forma original y ellos volvieron al concierto.

**UTAU:** les quiero anunciar que en esta última canción me acompañaran dos personas muy importantes para mí.

**AMU: **"quienes serán¿?"

**UTAU: **adelante Ikuto-kun y Mitsuki-chan!!

Al sentir el nombre de Ikuto y al verlo allí en el escenario los guardianes/ex guardianes se quedaron en estado de shock !

* * *

Fin del cpitulo 2 !!!!!!!!!!!

GOMENASAI !!! los siento mucho por no haber actualizado antes !! pero tengo mis razones, he estado enferma muchos días !! y cuando no estaba enferma tenía que estudiar !! TT y luego lo que me pasó es que el capi lo tenía en una libreta la perdí y cuando la encontré empecé a escribir el capi en el ordenador lentamente !! gomenasai la verdad pero me alegro mucho de que a la gente le haya gustado el fic y aqui os traigo la conti, se que no tengo perdon, me he tardado 4 meses en ponerla !! TT espero vuestra compasión.

**Arigatô Gozaimasu a : **

**- Detective Olivia House:** gracias por dejar un Review y decirme como se llamaba la varita de Amu ( la Heart Road) n.n espero que disfrutes de este capi y gracias por el apoyo !!

**- TsukiyomiYuki :** gracias por dejar un Review y espero que esta conti te guste !! gracias por el apoyo !!

**- :** gracias por leer el capi 1 y dejar un Review y espero que leeas el segundo y que te guste !! gracias por el apoyo !!este capi también lo he dejado con un poco de suspense !! jejeje .

-** ChocolatePancake :** Thank you !! por dejar un Review y saber que te gustó el capi !! espero que este también sea de tu agrado !!gracias por el apoyo!!

**- miry-chan :** arigatô por decirme que soy una buena escritora !! tu también lo eres !! ^^ gracias por dejar un Review !! y sorry por dejar este capi también con un poquito, solo un poquito de suspense !! ^^gracias por el apoyo !!

**TAMBIÉN GRACIAS A TODAS/TODOS LOS QUE HABEIS PUESTO MÍ FIC EN FAVORITOS ... !! **

* * *

**ATENCIÓN A LAS LECTORAS:**

Ahora es quando me matáis !! TT por razones de estudio ya que se acerca fin de curso tendré menos tiempo para escribir y tendré que estudiar mas, es decir intentaré escribir la CONTI pero no os aseguro nada, segurament hasta verano no la tendré TT a partir de entonces intentaré ponerla mas a menudo pero no os aseguro nada ya que aun queda mucho tiempo y si puedo pondré la conti antes de verano sino ya lo sabeis tendréis que esperar. Espero que me perdonais . Otra de las razones tambien es porque se me terminó la inspiración porque volví a ver the Prince of Tennis y me enganché otra vez y solo se me ocurren ideas de este anime!! , pero tranquilas porque me estoy volviendo a ver Shugo chara y espero que se me vuelva a venir la inspiración !!

si quéreis **DEJEN REVIEWS** !! nos vemos!!


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento mucho la tardanza se que dije que lo pondría después de terminar la escuela pero no pude, no sabía cómo terminar el capi y luego me fui unos días a la playa y lo terminé cundo volví pero eran las fiestas de mi pueblo y no pude subirlo y por estoy subiéndolo con mucho retraso en verdad lo siento y espero que les guste el capi!

_En cursiva_ - introducción / presentación

Diálogo - acción del personaje

**(En negro y entre paréntesis) **- comentarios míos

"entre comillas " - pensamientos

Me parece que no me dejo nada, no?

Pues espero que les guste :)

Shugo Chara no me pertenece sniff sniff , le pertenece a peach-pit !

* * *

Como podéis ver para este tercer capítulo he cambiado mi estructura de escribir ya que creo que va mejor así, aunque la introducción sea de la antigua estructura.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: el encuentro**

_**UTAU:**__ les quiero anunciar que en esta última canción me acompañaran dos personas muy importantes para mí._

_**AMU: **__"quienes serán ¿?"_

_**UTAU: **__adelante Ikuto-kun y Mitsuki-chan!_

_Al sentir el nombre de Ikuto y al verlo allí en el escenario los guardianes/ex guardianes se quedaron en estado de shock!_

_

* * *

_

" Ikuto ¿?¿?, qué hace él aquí¿? Cuando ha vuelto ¿?" – pensó Amu.

Los chicos aun se preguntaban qué hacia Ikuto allí, lo último que supieron de él es que estabas en Europa ¡! Y eso fue… hacia un mes y medio, había encontrado a su padre ¿?, cual es la razón por la qué ha vuelto ¿?, solo un persona del grupo se preguntaba quién era la chica que acompañaba a Ikuto y a Utau en el escenario y esa persona era Nagehiko. _Mitsuki es una chica de 13 años, tiene el pelo de color negro azul oscuro, largo hasta la cintura y un poquito ondulado en las puntas, de tez blanca y de ojos verdes esmeralda, tiene dos charas Meroko que tiene forma de conejo _**(cuando digo conejo me refiro a que lleva las orejitas y la cola de un conejo pero las patitas no, es decir son como las de los otros charas)**_ , es del mismo color que el pelo de Mitsuki, lleva el pelo largo hasta media espalda y liso y amarrado con una cola alta, pero de ojos rojos, Meroko es la representa el yo de Mitsuki en mejorar en gimnasia, lleva una sudadera blanca con rallas negras y una falda de color negro y unas bambas de color blancas i negras.. Tiene otra chara llamada Finn, es una chara "humana" _**(cuando digo humana me refiero parecidas a Ran, Miki, Suu…, es decir no tiene forma de animal, xd**_**) **__tiene el pelo de un largo igual que Mitsuki__pero no de color azul oscuro sino de un rubio con reflejos anaranjados, y los ojos de color verde esmeralda. Finn lleva un vestido de tiras hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas de color negro con lentejuelas en el borde del vestido y un collar de perlas y unos pendientes de con forma de estrellas de mar_ **(son pequeños, es para que no os imagináis unas estrellas colgando de sus orejas) **_también lleva una diadema de color negro con una estrella en la punta de color plateado y unos zapatitos negros. Finn representa el yo de Mitsuki de su pasión por el canto, la actuación y el modelaje, es decir como una súper famosa._ El concierto fue un éxito, los chicos fueron a los camerinos a ver qué hacía Ikuto allí, uno de ellos aun no salía de su asombro, esa persona era Amu, la chica no entendía el porqué de que Ikuto hubiera vuelto, ella pensaba que si el volvía se lo diría per no.

"porque…porque Ikuto…porque no me lo has contado¿?"- pensó Amu – "porque no me dijiste que volvías¿?...ahora que lo pienso, él no tenía la obligación de decirme cuando volvería, él solo dijo que volvería….mmm… esta mucho más sexy que antes…pero que digo desde cuando es sexy este neko hentai ¡!" Hmp .

Amu sucede algo¿? – pregunto Nagehiko.

No…bueno si, es que me ha tomado por sorpresa la llegada de Ikuto – dijo Amu muy bajito para que solo él la escuchara.

Si, yo creo que nos ha tomado por sorpresa a todos "suerte que no se dio cuenta de que había una chica allí en el escenario " – dijo Nagehiko.

Joo esto es un rollo –dijo Yaya – hay demasiadas puertas y no encontraremos la de Utau-chan.

Jaja no será tan difícil solo tines que buscar una que ponga Hoshino Utau –dijo Kukai.

Había pasado media hora y al final encontraron la puerta indicada.

No será tan difícil, no¿? – dijo Yaya con sarcasmo.

Jeje gomen – dijo Kukai.

Llamaron a la puerta y alguien les abrió.

Si¿? Estáis buscando a Uta-chan ¿? – dijo Mitsuki.

Emm si perdona, estamos buscando a Utau – dijo Amu

Sois amigos suyos O.o¿? – preguntó Mitsuki

Si ¡! Dile que queremos verla – dijo Yaya

Ahora la llamo - dijo Mitsuki y se fue a buscarla.

Hola chicos os gustó el concierto ¿? – dijo Utau.

Si estuvo genial – dijeron todos.

Pasad – dijo ella.

Ok- dijeron todos

Una vez dentro, no vieron a Ikuto.

Quien le hace la pregunta¿? – murmuró Nage

Creo que será mejor que se la haga Tadase – murmuró Rima

Si – murmuraron los otros

Utau-nee-san cuando volvió Ikuto onii-san¿? – pregunto Tadase

Ayer mismo – respondió Utau

O sea que se encontró a vuestro padre ¿?- pregunto Kukai

Si – dijo ella

Qué bien ¡! ^^ -dijo Yaya

Si – dijo Utau

Y donde esta Ikuto onii-san¿? – dijo Tadase

Se fue a dar una vuelta – dijo Utau

Ano … Utau quien es ella¿? – preguntó Amu señalando a Mitsuki.

Aaa ella es….

Soy Tsukiioji Mitsuki, encantada de conoceros .

El placer es nuestro – dijeron ellos.

Estuvieron platicando un par de horas, y luego se fueron a sus respectivas casas, de camino a casa de Amu.

Amu-chan que bien que volvió Ikuto, no¿? – dijo Ran

Si si Amu-chan debe estar muy contenta – dijo Miki.

Si - dijo Suu

NO ES VERDAD! Bueno pude que un poquito – dijo Amu.

Asi que estas contenta porque he vuelto, no¿?-dijo una vos a su espalda.

Si…quiero decir NO! – dijo Amu.

Entonces quiere decir que no me has extrañado¿? –dijo otra vez la voz

Queréis dejarme en paz chicas! – gritó Amu.

Nosotros no hemos dicho nada Amu-chan –dijeron las charas.

Y quién sino vosotras¿? ¬¬ - dijo Amu

Yo – dijo Ikuto poniéndose delante de ellas.

IKUTO! – gritó Amu parándose de golpe.

Yo Amu – dijo Ikuto – así que me extrañaste un montón.

No sé qué cosas te inventas – dijo ella ¬/¬

Si claro- dijo él.

Ikuto-nya porque haces tanto ruido-nya¿? –pregunto un medio dormido Yoru.

YORU! –gritaron la charas -. Qué bien que volviste! – dijo Ran -. Si que bien – dijo Miki -. Si que bien-des –dijo Suu.

Hola chicas –nya! –dijo Yoru - . queréis jugar al escondite¿?

Si ¡!^^- dijeron las charas y se fueron.

Bueno yo tengo que irme –dijo Amu.

Te acompaño – dijo él.

Ok, gracias –dijo ella y empezaron a irse.

Bueno… "que le digo¿? :S"- dijo/pensó Amu - . "ya se" y… como te fue¿?

Bien –dijo él.

Aa… y cuales fueron los países que visitaste ¿? – preguntó Amu.

Visité Francia, Italia y España

Sugoi O.o – dijo Amu -. Cual fue el que te gustó mas ¿?

Nose todos me gustaron – dijo él.

jeje bueno ya llegamos nos vemos – dijo ella – a se me olvidaba decirte una cosa… Bienvenido Ikuto me alegro que hayas encontrado a tu padre

Gracias Amu – dijo él en un susurro a la oreja de Amu.

De nada O/O – dijo ella -. Oyasumi Ikuto, matta ne.

Oyasumi Amu – dijo él – ja ne.

* * *

Fin del capitulo 3!

espero que os haya gustado! aunque fue un poco corto pero me falto inspiración TT gomen.

gomen por las faltas.

**Arigatôgozaimasu a :**

**Hinamori luisa-chan: **lo siento mucho pero al final me demoré más de lo que dije gomen TT, espero que te guste el capi aunque es un poquito corto, gracias por leer el fic y por el review.

**TsukiyomiYuki: **Gracias por leer el fic y por el review ! espero que te guste este capi ! lamento la tardanza TT.

**gggmiharu: **Gracias por el review por leer este fic y por ponerlo en favoritos! espero que te haya gustado el capi ! nos vemos!

**Love-Amuto19: **que bien que te haya gustado el fic y espero que este capi te guste, gracias y cuidate!

**Anake-Amai **aki tienes la CONTI asi que espero que te guste ! ^^, gracias ! ja ne!

A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC...MUCHAS GRACIAS ! ^^

no se cuando pondré el capitulo 4 aunque espero no demorarme mucho, pero aun no lo he empezado, así que si queréis darme algún consejo para que escriba mejor o os gustaría que ponga alguna cosa que os guste decírmelo, se aceptan quejas, criticas, de todo pero no insultos ... porfa dejad un REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Lamento mucho la tardanza otra vez! TT es que en verano no tuve tiempo de empezar el capi y luego empecé mi último año de secundaria y estuve llena de deberes, exámenes y trabajos y hasta ahora que han sido las vacaciones de invierno no pude escribir nada! Y además también estuve enferma muchos días otra vez y tengo que hacer todo lo que han hecho mis compañeros durante el tiempo que no he estado en el cole. Y hace unos días empecé el capi y hoy lo he terminado aquí lo tenéis! ^^ Nos leemos a bajo!

_En cursiva_ - introducción / presentación

Diálogo - acción del personaje

**(En negro y entre paréntesis) **- comentarios míos

"entre comillas " - pensamientos

Me parece que no me dejo nada, no?

Pues espero que les guste :)

Shugo Chara no me pertenece sniff sniff , le pertenece a peach-pit !

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Picnic**

_jeje bueno ya llegamos nos vemos – dijo ella – a se me olvidaba decirte una cosa… Bienvenido Ikuto me alegro que hayas encontrado a tu padre_

_Gracias Amu – dijo él en un susurro a la oreja de Amu._

_De nada O/O – dijo ella -. Oyasumi Ikuto, matta ne._

_Oyasumi Amu – dijo él – ja ne.

* * *

_

Era un domingo en la mañana si, ese día de la semana en que una persona que asiste al colegio durante toda la semana le gusta descansar y dormir hasta el mediodía pero la suerte de cierta chica no estaba de su bando.

"por culpa de cierto chico no puede dormir hasta las seis de la mañana y luego dos horas más tarde viene mi madre a despertarme porque dice que nos vamos de picnic con la familia y yo con unas ojeras que dan miedo! Y encima dice que ha llamado a casa de mis amigos para que también vengan y yo con estas pintas! :S" –pensó Amu, estaba muy enojada y solo tenía 10 minutos para arreglarse antes de que llegaran Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Tadase y Kukai y también venían los padres de Yaya con su hermanito pequeño.

Amu estas lista¿? – preguntó su madre

Aun no! .dijo ella y continuo arreglándose pero no sabía que ponerse y las charas las muy frescas aun dormían. – Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia levantaos que nos tenemos que ir ahora!

Amu-chan – dijo Ran - . Es demasiado- continuo Miki - . temprano – dijo Dia – desu – termino Suu.

Vamos que tenemos que ir de picnic y teneis que ayudarme! – dijo Amu – Miki dibuja algo para ponerme plis TT – dijo con ojos de cachorito.

Ok - dijo Miki – dibujé dibujo dibujado -. Y Amu quedó vestida con unos shorts negros con un cinturón rojo, una blusa de tirantes roja con los tirantes negros y unas convers negras, y de accesorios un colgante donde ponía Amu plateado y unos pendientes con la forma de la insignia de Miki una pica de plata. Se peinó con una cola alta hacia un lado y con un broche con forma de X de color rojo.

Amu-chan que linda! O.o – dijeron Ran, Suu y Dia

Thank you Miki – dijo Amu

De nada- dijo ella y se fueron hacia el salón donde su padre y Ami-chan jugaban y su madre terminaba de recoger el almuerzo .

ya estoy aquí – dijo Amu

Amu-chan kakoi ¡! – dijeron todos *.*

Supongo – dijo ella en su modo cool & spicy

Cool & Spicy *.*- dijeron todos

Si si ya vale – dijo ella pero los otros continuaron

DING DONG!

Ya voy – dijo Amu y al abrir la puerta…

Amu-chi! – dijo Yaya abrazándola súper fuerte

Yaya-chan … me…asfixias – apenas pudo decir Amu

Gomen gomen

Konichiwa Amu-chan –dijeron los padres de Yaya

Konichiwa, pasad sois los primeros en llegar – dijo Amu acompañando a los padres de Yaya al salón

Konichiwa - dijeron los padres de Amu – bienvenidos

Konichiwa – dijeron los otros y empezaron a charlar mientras esperaban a los que faltaban

Ding Dong

Ya vamos nostras – dijeron Amu y Yaya y fueron a abrir

Konichiwa Amu-chan e Yaya-chan –dijeron Tadase, Nagi y Rima

Konichiwa – dijeron Amu y Yaya – MAMA! Ya estamos todos ¡! Nos vamos¿? – gritó Amu los suficiente fuerte para que la oyeran los que estaban dentro.

No se demoraron mucho en irse, el coche de la familia Hinamori era de siete plazas y en él iban los padres de Amu, Ami-chan, Amu, Rima, Nagi y Kukai y en el coche de la familia Yuki los que restaban. Fue un viaje duro para todos excepto para los más pequeños de la familia ya que en el coche de los Hinamori, Ami estuvo cantando todo el rato "canciones" de Utau y en el coche de los Yuki el hermanito de Yaya no paró de llorar en todo el rato y tuvieron que cantar canciones para pequeños todo el camino para que parara y eso que el viaje duró 30 minutos pero para los chicos fue una eternidad. Y llegaron a su destino, era una parado lleno de flores con árboles de todo tipo, había un lago muy grande donde se podía pescar y también alquilar una barca para dar un paseo, era como el paraíso pero real. Todos estaban facinados con el paisaje, las charas fueron a explorar, los padres a pescar, las madres con los pequeños fueron a ver las flores y los chicos… NO SABÍAN QUE HACER!

Que hacemos ¿? – preguntó Nagi

Yo quiero jugar a futbol – dijo Kukai

Yo quiero coger flores! – dijo Yaya haciendo un puchero

Y empezaron una pequeña disputa entre ellos.

Y vosotros¿?- volvió a preguntar Nagi

Mmm… que les parece ir con una barca a dar una vuelta por el lago – propuso Amu

Si estaría bien – dijo Rima

De acuerdo vamos al lago – dijeron Tadase y Nagi mientras que Kukai y Yaya aun discutían

Yaya-chan, Souma-kun! Vamos al lago, ok¿?- dijo Tadase

Al lago¿? Mm… - lo estuvieron pensando un rato – Ok! *.* vamos al lago!

Y se fueron hacia allí, alquilaron una barca de 6 personas, los chicos remaban mientras las chicas contemplaban el paisaje.

Qué lindo es el paisaje – dijo Rima

Si – dijeron todos

Pero sería más lindo aun si Ikuto estuviera aquí, no Amu¿? – le dijo Rima en un susurro a Amu

RIMA! NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS! – gritó Amu levantándose de golpe pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua.

Amu-chan estas bien¿? – preguntaron todos

Si estoy bien – dijo ella y luego fulminó con la mirada a Rima

Sería mejor que volvamos a la orilla y te cambies o te resfriaras – dijo Nagi

Si – dijo ella

Y remando fueron otra vez a la orilla Amu le pidió a Miki que le dibujara lo mismo para que sus padres no sospecharan de nada y fueron a jugar a futbol ya que Yaya y Kukai jugaron a piedra papel y tijeras y ganó él.

Ok! El equipo azul contra el rojo – dijo Kukai – empiezo escogiendo a alguien mm. Amu-chan

Ok

Ahora yo … escojo a Nagi – dijo Yaya

OK

Pues yo.. a Tadase –dijo Kukai

Ok

Ok Rima-tan vienes con nosotros –dijo Yaya

Que empiece el partido - dijo Daichi las charas ya habían vuelto de su exploración por el sitio.

Ran! Chara Change- dijo Amu

Daichi! Chara Change – dijo Kukai

Rythm! Chara change – dijo Nagi

Y empezó el partido, Yaya, Rima y Tadase no les servía el Chara Change así que no lo usaron, Amu y Kukai machacaron al equipo contrario y no lo digo literalmente sino que en verdad los machacaron, Rima no hizo nada, Yaya empezó a llorar al ver venir la pelota tan rápida y Nagi..pues fue imposible para él jugar con Kukai y Amu cuando están en Chara Change aunque él es muy bueno eran 2 contra 1 y no pudo hacer nada y el partido terminó con 10-0 a favor del equipo rojo. Fueron a almorzar con todos debajo unos árboles, por la tarde fueron a ver el prado de flores ya que le tocaba a Yaya escoger pero lo que no pensaban era encontrarse allí a Tsukiioji Mitsuki, la chica que estaba en el concierto de Utau.

Tsukiioji –san!¿? –dijeron todos sorprendidos

Ah! Vosotros sois los amigos de Uta-chan! – dijo ella – Qué hacéis aquí¿?O.o

Estamos de picnic – dijo Amu – Y tu¿?

Yo también! ^^

Asi ¿? Pero estas sola¿? – preguntó Nagi

Nop

Aaaa

Estoy con Uta-chan y I-kun – dijo ella

Con Utau y¿? – preguntó Kukai

Ikuto-kun – aclaró ella

Ikuto-onii-san¿? Y donde están¿? –preguntó Tadase

Deberían venir ahora, por cierto que tenéis charas¿? –preguntó ella

Si p – dijo Yaya – y tu¿?

También ^^

Y donde están¿? – preguntó Rima

Están con Eru, Iru y Yoru

Aaa, seguramente se encontraran con nuestros charas ya que han dicho que tenían una "misión" – dijo Amu

….-silencio, era un silencio incomodo ya que nadie la conocía muy bien y no sabían que preguntar pero Yaya rompió el silencio.

Cuántos años tienes¿? Te puedo decir Mitsuki-chan¿?Puedo¿? Puedo¿?

Tengo 12 años y sí que me puedes decir Mitsuki-chan, todos me podéis decir Mistuki-chan pero yo aun no se vuestros nombres, como os llamáis¿? Qué edad tenéis¿?

Se presentaron y enseguida fueron amigos ellos les contaron cosas del colegio y que se graduarían y dónde irían a estudiar luego, les sorprendió que ella también iría a estudiar al Instituto Seiyo Elementary y fueron charlando hasta que…

Tsuki-chan te hemos estado buscando durante horas! Este prado es enorme y no podíamos localizarte! Con quién estas¿?- preguntó Utau ya que no veía las caras de las personas que estaban con Mitsuki.

Konichiwa Utau! – dijeron todos

Mina¿?O.o que hacéis aquí¿? – preguntó Utau

Vinimos de picnic – dijo Amu

Y nos encontramos con Mitsuki-chan – dijo Kukai – ya nos ha contado que también estáis de picnic.

Aaaa… ya os habéis presentado y todo¿? – dijo Utau

Si –dijeron todos

Y que hacíais¿?

Hablábamos – dijo Rima

Por cierto Utau-nee-san, donde esta Ikuto-onii-san¿?- pregunto Tadase

Aquí estoy Mini Rey – dijo Ikuto con arrogancia pero no con mala intención bajando del árbol más cercano.

Ikuto! Dónde estabas te fuiste sin decirme nada y tuve que buscar sola a Tsuki-chan! Ù.Ú – dijo Utau pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que los chicos iban haciendo preguntas a Ikuto sobre cómo le fue y tal excepto Amu, Mitsuki y Utau. Las charas llegaron media hora más tarde.

Chicos les presento a mis charas –dijo Mistuki – ella es Meroko – dijo señalando a la conejito – y ella es Finn - dijo señalando a la otra

Es un placer – dijeron las charas

Igualmente – dijeron todos

Por cierto os graduáis el viernes, no¿? –preguntó Utau

Si-dijo Amu

Pues lo tendremos que celebrar! –dijo Mitsuki

Yay! Porque no vamos todos al parque de atracciones y luego vamos a comer una pizza ¿?-propuso Yaya muy emocionada

Hai! –dijeron todos

Y ya de paso celebraremos que Ikuto ha regresado – propuso Nagi

Ok!

Se izo tarde y ya era hora de irse, se despidieron de Utau, Mitsuki e Ikuto y se fueron hacia los coches.

Mama no encuentro mi móvil! – dijo Amu desesperada

Sabes dónde te puedo caer¿? – preguntó su madre

Si, voy corriendo y vuelvo enseguida –dijo Amu

Ok, les diré a los Yuki que se vayan yendo, y procura que no te ocurra nada – dijo su madre

Ok

Y se fue hacia el prado a buscar su móvil, su preciado móvil.

Donde puede estar ¿?¡! –dijo Amu buscándolo

Aquí lo tienes – dijo una voz detrás suyo

Arigatô Ikuto

De nada aunque me debes un favor – dijo él

Que tengo que hacer¿?- dijo ella sonrojada

Nada solo cerrar los ojos, ok¿?

Ok – y cerró los ojos y… algo estaba rozando sus labios¿? Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que Ikuto la estaba besando! - "Ikuto me está besando¿? Que¿?" – pensaba Amu aun sin creérselo.

Ya no tienes que hacer nada más, ya he cobrado mi deuda – dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios – ja ne Amu! – y se fue

" IKUTO ME HA BESADO! O.O :$" –era el pensamiento que rondaba en la cabeza de Amu una y otra vez. Hasta que recordó que la estaban esperando.

Amu volvió al coche aun sorprendida, no dijo nada en todo el camino de vuelta, es noche Amu tampoco pudo dormir muy bien.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 4!

Espero que os haya gustado! Ha sido cortito pero espero que sea de vuestro agrado ¡! ^^

Gomen nasai por las faltas! Lo he revisado pero puede que me haya dejado algunas TT!

**GRÁCIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! **

**Tsukimine12: ** que bien que te haya gustado el capi! ^^ Gracias por el apoyo!

**Hinamori luisa-chan: **gomen! Otra vez me he demorado! Qué bien que te gustó el capi! Espero que este también sea de tu agrado! ^^ thank you por el apoyo!

**X-Yukino-Dark-X: ** ups espero que ya no estés castigada pero supongo que ya no lo estas, es lógico XD! Que bien que os haya gustado el capi! Agradezco mucho vuestro apoyo y espero que este capi sea de vuestro agrado! Ya me pasaré por vuestros fics! Me parece que ya he leído alguno! Ja ne!

**Nekogirl amutp: **Que bien que te haya gustado mi fic!ups me parece que me he tardado mucho y eso que me pediste que no me tardara tanto TT! Gracias por el apoyo y espero que el capi sea de tu agrado!

**TsukiyomiYuki: **espero que me puedas volver a perdonar por la demora! Pero es difícil compaginarlo todo! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi! Como habrás visto le harán una fiesta a Ikuto! Le dará Amu un regalo ¿? No lo sé, ya se verá! Ja ne!

Gracias también a todos los que leéis el fic y no dejáis review! Espero que este capi también sea de vuestro agrado, o no¿? Se aceptan consejos, criticas, de todo MENOS INSULTOS porfavor!

**Lamento comunicaros que no sé cuando pondré la CONTI ya que estoy muy ocupada pero enseguida que la haya escrito y la pueda subir la subiré! ^^ GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!**

**QUE TERMINAIS DE PASAR UNAS MUY BUENAS FIESTAR Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ^^ Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola Hola! Aquí os dejo con el capi 5! Espero que os guste!

_En cursiva_ - introducción / presentación

-Diálogo - acción del personaje

**(En negro y entre paréntesis) **- comentarios míos

"entre comillas " - pensamientos

Me parece que no me dejo nada, no?

Pues espero que les guste :)

Shugo Chara no me pertenece sniff sniff , le pertenece a peach-pit !

* * *

**Capitulo 5: el secreto de Nagi**

Era lunes por la mañana como buena señorita que es Rima se levantó temprano y junto a su madre y Kusu Kusu se fueron hacia el colegio. Cuando llego ahí, se encontró con Nagehiko y empezaron a platicar mientras esperaban a que los otros llegaran.

-Nagi, puedo hacerte una pregunta ¿? – preguntó Rima

-Si, dime – dijo el

-Le dirás algún día a Amu que tu eres Nadeshiko¿?

-Mm…la verdad es que se lo quería decir el día del concierto de Utau pero no pude, tendrá que esperar- dijo el

-Si…no sé cómo se lo tomará, espero que bien – dijo Rima

-Si eso espero

Continuaron platicando y los chicos fueron llegando, y se fueron a sus clases, era la última semana de escuela y los de sexto grado harían un viaje de dos días a la playa, se irían el miércoles y volverían el jueves por la noche, así que las dos clases de sexto se juntaron en el patio para hacer los grupos para ir durante las actividades. Después de peleas para ir uno con los otros, y juntar a la gente que se quedaba sola los grupos se formaron y quedaron así: Amu, Rima y Nagi en un grupo y Tadase junto a otro chico y una chica, y así 14 grupos más. **(los chicos hicieron a suertes quién se iba del grupo y por mala suerte "con ironía" le tocó a Tadese, juju)**.

-Ahora chicos juntaos con vuestro grupo, os daremos un mapa con las diferentes rutas a seguir y tenéis que escoger una por la mañana y otra por la tarde de los dos días, ok?- dijo Nikaidou

-Hai – respondieron los alumnos y se juntaron por grupos.

-Cuales queréis escoger¿? –preguntó Nagi

-Mmm…no sé, tu cual quieres¿? – preguntó Rima a Amu, pero esta estaba aun pensando en lo que había sucedido el día anterior – Amu! – volvió a decir Rima, pero esta no reaccionaba y Rima empezaba a estar enojada -. Amu ù.ú!

-Ah¿? Que ¿? – dijo Amu reaccionando

-Como que, que ¿? – dijo Rima -. Te estábamos preguntado cuales son las rutas que quieres escoger y tú en la luna, qué te sucede¿?

-Nada, solo pensaba n.n – dijo ella, aunque no convenció ni a Rima ni a Nagi -. Yo escogería la 2 para la mañana del miércoles, la 4 para la tarde y la 1 para la mañana del jueves y la 3 para la tarde

-Opino lo mismo aunque yo cambiaría la 2 de la mañana del miércoles por la 1 del jueves, ya que dicen que lloverá el jueves y la 1 para disfrutar de un buen baño en la playa-dijo Nagi

-Si es verdad – dijeron las dos estando de acuerdo.

Y quedaron así, la 1 y la 4 que eran bañarse en la playa y jugar a la playa el miércoles, y la 2 y la 3 que eran ir a visitar un museo de arte e ir al acuario el jueves. Y fueron otra vez a clase ya que tenían los dos últimos exámenes esa tarde, uno de mates y el otro de japonés. A la hora del almuerzo fueron todos al Ryoal Garden y estudiaron un poco y platicaron junto a Yaya sobre lo bien que se lo habían pasado el día anterior. Y así pasó el día de rápido, que llegaron las horas de los exámenes, los hicieron y ya iban saliendo del colegio…

-Yo ya me tengo que ir- dijo Tadase -. Nos vemos mañana, matta ne!

-Matta ne – dijeron los otros

-Yo también que tengo clases de ballet, no me querías acompañar Amu-chi¿? *.* - preguntó Yaya con ojos de cachorro abandonado

-Gomen Yaya-chan pero no puedo "gomen pero no quiero pasar otra vez por eso " – dijo Amu

-Pues me acompañarás tu Rima! – dijo ella jalando a Rima con ella y corriendo súper rápido, se podía oír como Rima gritaba NO quiero! TT, aunque nadie le hacía caso, era imposible hacer entrar en razón a Yaya en estos momentos.

-Pobre Rima – dijo Amu compadeciéndose de ella

-Y que lo digas – dijo Nagi -. Etto Amu-chan tienes mucha prisa¿?

-No, porque¿? – preguntó ella

-Es que quiero comer un helado y ya de paso platicar un rato que hace tiempo que no lo hacemos, no¿?

-Claro, vamos! – dijo ella

Fueron caminando y platicando de cosas triviales hasta que llegaron a un parque, compraron los helados y se sentaron en un banco que había por allí.

-Sabes Nagi, hacía tiempo que no platicábamos los dos solos – dijo Amu con una sonrisa.

-Si – dijo él también con una sonrisa en la cara

-Una pregunta Nagi, como está Nadeshiko¿? Es que hace mucho que no hablo con ella y la hecho muchísimo de menos y además tengo que contarle un montón de cosas – dijo Amu

-Pues sobre eso quería hablarte – dijo Nagi

-Le ha pasado algo a Nadeshiko¿? – preguntó Amu asustada

-No, bueno se puede decir que..yo tengo un secreto que contarte – empozó Nagi

-Dime, ya sabes que soy una tumba –dijo ella

-Eso ya lo sé, pero tengo miedo – dijo él

-Miedo de qué ¿? – preguntó ella

-Pues de que te enojes conmigo- dijo él

-Tranquilo te prometo que no voy a enojarme contigo – dijo ella

-Ok, pues hace tiempo que quiero contarte, que yo..bueno..que yo Nagehiko, pero que también soy … Nadeshiko – dijo él muy nervioso, -. Amu-chan¿? – preguntó al ver que no obtenía respuesta de ella.

-Esto no puede ser verdad, tú no eres Nadeshiko porque si lo fueras tendrías a Temari como chara y serías una chica- dijo ella pensando que le estaban gastando una broma

-Amu yo de verdad soy Nadeshiko, y Temari está ahora jugando en casa si quieres luego la vamos a ver, y yo siempre he sido un chico – dijo él

-Pero como¿? Si eras una chica, espera…te hacías pasar por una chica¿? Porque¿? – preguntó Amu

Nagi le contó a Amu todo, el porqué se hacía pasar por una chica, porque no se lo había dicho antes….

-Amu-chan me perdonas ¿? – preguntó él

-Sí, claro que si, tu siempre tu siempre has estado conmigo en los buenos y malos momentos como no te iba a perdonar ¿? – dijo ella con algunas lagrimas en los ojos pero sonriendo.

-Arigatô Amu-chan – dijo él y la abrazó.

-De nada y gracias por confiar en mí – dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Ahora ya sabes mi secreto, ya puedes volver a contarme tus cosas como antes – dijo él

-Claro ^^ - dijo ella

Estuvieron platicando otro rato y ya iba anocheciendo, así que empezaron a ir hacia la casa de Nagi, ya que Amu quería ver a Temari.

-Una cosa, quién sabe tu secreto¿? – preguntó Amu

-Pues… el director, Tadase, Kukai y Rima que esta última lo descubrió – dijo él

-Así que soy la última en saberlo - dijo Amu triste

-No, aún queda Yaya-chan que no se lo dije por miedo a que te lo dijera antes que yo – dijo Nagi

-Te entiendo – dijo ella

Y llegaron a casa de Nagi, entraron y fueron a su habitación, allí estuvieron platicando con Temari y ella se quedó con las charas de Amu y Rythm ya que se encontraron con ellas mientras iban hacia casa de Nagi.

-Amu-chan te gustaría volver a bailar¿? – preguntó Nagi

-Claro – dijo ella

Y se vistieron con los mismos kimonos de cuando bailaron hace mucho tiempo y como la última vez Amu se clavó una estilla en el pie, Amu llamó a su casa para avisarles que se quedaba a cenar en casa de Nagi, terminaron de cenar y él la acompaño a su casa, mientras que por el camino iban platicando….

-Amu, puedo preguntarte algo¿? – dijo el

-Si claro – dijo ella

-Porque has estado tan distraída hoy¿?

-Pues…es que ayer…cuando fui a buscar el móvil.. pues allí estaba Ikuto…y él tenía mi móvil…y no me lo quería devolver...y élmebeso – dijo ella muy sonrojada y nerviosa

-No he entendido lo último – dijo él

-Que él me besó – dijo Amu muy sonrojada pero muy sonrojada.

-Qué él qué¿? – preguntó Nagi muy confundido

-Pues los que has oído

-Y tú qué piensas ahora¿? –preguntó Nagi

-No lo sé, es que siempre pensé que estaba enamorada de Tadase, pero desde que Ikuto se fue pues que lo he añorado mucho y no podía para de pensar en él y en cambio con Tadase ya no siento lo que sentía antes, si no que siento cosas por Ikuto …pero es que…estoy tan confusa ¡! - soltó Amu de un solo golpe

-Es confuso, yo también estoy confuso pero no es lo mismo que te pasa a ti – dijo él

-Que te sucede entonces¿? – pregunto Amu

-Pues estoy enamorado de una chica – dijo él

-De quién¿?

-De Rima-chan – dijo él muy sonrojado

-Qué¿?O.o de Rima¿?O.o – dijo Amu

-Si, y no se a veces pienso que le gusto pero otras veces me da la sensación que es todo lo contrario . -dijo él

-Y si te declararas ¿? – dijo ella

-No es tan fácil – dijo él

-Solo piénsalo – dijo ella – ya hemos llegado, muchas gracias por todo! Nos vemos mañana! – dijo Amu despidiéndose de Nagi

-Igualmente – dijo él – Matta ne!

Y Nagi se fue a su casa, mientras que Amu se fue a dormir y por suerte esta noche sí que pudo dormir.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 5!

No es muy largo pero no tenía mucha inspiración! Además mañana tengo examen y aun no he estudiado :S ¡! Gomen nasai por las faltas! Lo he revisado pero puede que me haya dejado algunas TT!

**Grácias a:**

**lunatic jewel**

Dejad reviews que es lo que me hace tener más ganas de continuar el fic! Acepto de todo pero sin insultar! :D

**Lamento comunicaros que no sé cuando pondré la CONTI ya que estoy muy ocupada tengo un monton de examenes TT pero enseguida que la haya escrito y la pueda subir la subiré! ^^**

** GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola Hola! Aquí os dejo con el capi 5! Espero que os guste!

_En cursiva_ - introducción / presentación

-Diálogo - acción del personaje

**(En negro y entre paréntesis) **- comentarios míos

"entre comillas " - pensamientos

Me parece que no me dejo nada, no?

Pues espero que les guste :)

Shugo Chara no me pertenece sniff sniff , le pertenece a peach-pit ! Tsukiioji Mitsuki si me pertenece! :D en realidad es Tsukiyomi Mitsuki!

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Viaje **

_Y Nagi se fue a su casa, mientras que Amu se fue a dormir y por suerte esta noche sí que pudo dormir._

Era ya el martes por la tarde y se podía ver en casa de los Hinamori, concretamente en la habitación de Amu, un DESASTRE! Ropa, zapatos, trajes de baño y todo tipo de objetos tirados por aquí y por allí, y es que Amu estaba haciendo su maleta y aunque solo fueran dos días fuera tenía que escoger su ropa, traje de baño… y esto es mucha faena. Suerte, si se puede decir así, que tiene a sus queridas charas n.n. Dos horas largas preparando la maldita maleta pero por fin Amu terminó. Y se fue a cenar…

-Amu-chan ya has terminado de hacer la maleta¿?- preguntó la madre de Amu

-Si –dijo Amu

-NOOO TT_TT Amu-chan no me dejes solo TT_TT! – dijo el padre llorando

-Papa no te dejo solo – dijo Amu

-Siii tu me dejas solo durante dos días TT_TT – dijo el padre de Amu abrazándola

-Que ya te he dicho que No! Y además solo serán dos días ù.ú! - dijo Amu en su modo Cool & Spicy

-Wow Cool & Spicy *.*! – dijeron el padre de Amu, su madre y Ami

-Amu-chan, Amu-chan! – dijo Ami, cogiendo del brazo a Amu

-Dime – dijo Amu

-Me prestas tus Sugoi Charas¿? *.* - preguntó Ami con estrellitas en los ojos

-Claro :D – dijo Amu

-NOOO AMU-CHAN NO NOS DEJES! TT_TT – dijeron las charas llorando en los brazos de Ami, siendo arrastradas hacia la habitación de la pequeña Ami.

-"lo lamento chicas " –pensó Amu – Gracias por la cena

Amu se fue a dar un baño, media hora más tarde Amu salía del baño con su albornoz, bajó a la cocina y cogió un vaso, lo llenó de leche y se lo llevó a su habitación. Pero lo que no tenía previsto era lo que le esperaba allí…

-Yo Amu! – dijo Ikuto leyendo un manga en la cama de Amu

-PUAGG! – Amu botó toda la leche encima de Ikuto –pero que haces tú aquí ù.ú¿?

-Quería verte – dijo él con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

-Para qué ¬¬¿? – preguntó ella

-Solo para decirte que por mucha leche que bebas no te crecerá el pecho – dijo él burlándose de ella

-Eso ya lo sé ù.ú ¡! Pero tú no has respondido a mi pregunta ¬¬ -Dijo Amu bastante enojada

-Venía para saber si tienes alguna cosa que hacer mañana – dijo él

-Sí, me voy de viaje de fin de curso – dijo ella

-Ah¿? Y cuando vuelves ¿? –pregunto él

-El jueves por la noches n.n- dijo ella

-Pues que te parece el viernes ¿? – preguntó él

-No sé si podré… -empezó a decir Amu

-Porque¿? – dijo él sin dejarla terminar la frase

-Porque me graduó y lo iremos a celebrar o este era el plan, además Utau no te dijo nada¿? – preguntó Amu

-No, porque¿?

-Porque ella también viene junto con Kukai – dijo Amu

-"Así que va con Kukai mmm…interesante" Aaa, y que me dices del sábado "esta vez no me puedes poner ninguna excusa Amu"- dijo Ikuto

-Pues en principio no tengo nada…

-Pues ya está dicho, te recogeré a las tres – dijo Ikuto acercándose a Amu y dándole un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos el viernes ja ne! – dijo él saltando por la ventana

-Pero Ikuto… - empezó a decir ella pero él ya se había ido – aun no te he dicho que pueda ¬¬, "bueno que remedio tendré una cita con Ikuto, un momento él en ningún momento ha dicho que fuera una cita, no¿? Que quiere de mí¿? Mmm, ya lo veré el sábado" – pensó Amu, se puso su pijama y se puso dentro de su cama.

-Amu-chan..-empezó a decir Suu

-Has sido .. –continuó Miki

-Muy pero que muy – continuó Ran

-Cruel –terminó Dia

-UHG lo lamento chicas, pero ahora tenemos que dormir que mañana no tendremos que levantar muy temprano – dijo Amu

-Hai – dijeron las charas a unísono – Oyasumi Amu-chan

-Oyasumi mina – dijo ella, y cayó a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Jueves por la noche**

Amu, y los chicos habían llegado de su viaje, un viaje donde todos se lo habían pasado genial, momentos de risa y momentos más tensos, momentos románticos y una vez más momentos muy divertidos. Amu llegó a casa y sufrió un buen rato por culpa de su familia, que si la habían echado mucho de menos, que si la vida volvía a tener sentido, que si ya podían a volver a sonreír…entre otras barbaridades. Se dio un baño, después de pasar tan estresante situación, y se dirigió a su habitación, se puso el pijama y se estrió en la cama y allí empezó a recordar momentos que le habían sucedido durante este viaje…

**Flash back, POV AMU **

Era miércoles en la mañana y todos estaban dentro del bus, yo y Rima en un asiento, y delante nuestro Tadase y Nagi, si fue un largo viaje pero luego de 3 horas muy largas llegamos a nuestro destino, nos dividimos en grupos y fuimos a hacer nuestra primera actividad mientras que los profesores estaban poniendo nuestras maletas en nuestras respectivas habitaciones **(que profesores tan atentos), **llegamos a la playa y empezamos a nadar, Rima cayó al suelo, y nos reímos un rato y Nagi la ayudó a levantarse, desde mi punto de vista fu una situación muy linda, así que los dejé solos y me fui a nadar, el agua estaba genial, y nuestros charas estaban explorando como ellos dicen , Nagi y Rima se enojaron un poco por haberlos dejado solos, pero aunque no lo admitieron estuvieron muy contentos, almorzamos y luego jugamos a la playa, Nagi fue a comprar unos helados y yo empecé a hablar con Rima

-Rima no sé si te lo ha dicho Nagi pero ya se su secreto y sé que tu también lo sabes – dije yo

-Ya era hora –dijo ella

-Sip

-Estas enojada con él por esconderte el secreto durante tanto tiempo¿? – me preguntó

-No

-Qué bien – dijo ella suspirando de alegría

-Sip, una cosa sabes, el día del picnic …

-Si¿?

-Pues que cuando fui a buscar el móvil….

-Continua

-Pues que allí estaba Ikuto

-Qué¿?

-Si

-Y que sucedió ¿?

-Pues que me besó

-QUÉ ¡! QUE IKUTO TE BESÓ¿?

-Shhh no grites, si me besó y me di cuenta de que estoy enamorada de él :$

-Así que finalmente te diste cuenta

-Qué, tu ya lo sabías¿?

-No, pero me lo imaginaba n.n

-y a ti Rima te gusta alguien¿?

-Qué ¿?:$

-No te gusta nadie – dije un poco decepcionada- "pobre Nagi"

-Buen sí, hay alguien :$

-Quién ¬¬¿?

-Pues me gusta Nagi :$

-Qué¿? "qué casualidad se gustan mutuamente jeje" y si te declaras ¿?

-Es que me da mucha vergüenza :$ - dijo ella muy pero que muy sonrojada

-"hay que linda se ve . jeje" bueno pues solo piénsatelo

-Ok

-"esta conversación ha sido como un dejavú O.o" mira allí viene Nagi

-Aquí tenéis los helados – dijo Nagi con una sonrisa

-Gracias Nagi – dijimos nosotras al unísono

Nos terminamos los helados, hablamos, jugamos un rato más y volvimos a la casa, allí nos encontramos con Tadase, estuvimos hablando y hubo un momento en que Nagi y Rima se fueron, al cabo de un rato volvieron y no se la razón pero estaban muy sonrojados, nos fuimos a dormir, a la mañana siguiente fuimos al museo, cada vez que Nagi y Rima se miraban, se sonrojaban, él porque aun no lo sabía, almorzamos y fuimos al acuario allí me enteré el porqué de los sonrojos, Nagi se declaró a Rima y como era de suponer ella le dijo que también le gustaba y ahora son novios, los felicité y les dejé un poco de privacidad, me fui a ver los pingüinos y me llevé a las charas conmigo, nos lo pasamos genial, a media tarde volvimos hacia la casa y cogimos las maletas, 3 horas más tarde estábamos ya cada quien en su casa.

**Fin Del Flash back/ fin POV AMU**

Recordando Amu se quedó dormida, la mañana siguiente era el día de la graduación…

* * *

Fin del capítulo 6!

Ya voy por el sexto capi! Aún no me lo creo! Y ahora que lo veo, el mes pasado hizo un año de que empecé a publicar este fic WOW! muy largo no es, pero algo es algo, no¿? Espero que os haya gustado! ^^

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Dark-Love19: **bienvenida de nuevo!

**Kurai Himeko: **bienvenida a este fic!

**Yuuko Shiroi: **bienvenida a este fic!

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo! Por dejar vuestros lindos reviews y este capi va dedicado a vosotras por eso espero que hayas disfrutado de este capi! :D **

Dejad reviews que es lo que me hace tener más ganas de continuar el fic! Acepto de todo pero sin insultar! :D

**Lamento comunicaros que este fic está llegando a su fic TT_TT pero aún quedan unos cuantos capis más! :D**

**Feliz San Valentín! :D**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!:D **


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, Hola! Aquí os dejo con el capi 7! Espero que os guste!

_En cursiva_ - introducción / presentación

Diálogo - acción del personaje

**(En negro y entre paréntesis) **- comentarios míos

"entre comillas " - pensamientos

Pues espero que les guste :)

Shugo Chara no me pertenece sniff sniff , le pertenece a peach-pit ! Tsukiioji Mitsuki si me pertenece! :D en realidad es Tsukiyomi Mitsuki!

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Graduación**

Viernes por la mañana, un día muy importante para todos aquellos que se graduaban de la primaria, secundaria, preparatoria, universidad…Este día Amu se graduaba de la primaria. Raramente ella se levantaba temprano pero un día especial, es especial en todo, así que se levantó, se dio un baño, desayunó y se puso su uniforme.

-Ohayo mina! –dijo Amu despertando a sus charas.

-Ohayo Amu-chan…que¿? – gritaron todas al ver a Amu despierta mucho antes que ellas.

-Que- dijo Miki

-Haces – continuo Ran

-Levantada –dijo Día

-Tan temprano-desu –dijo Suu

-Es un día especial, así que todo el día debe serlo –dijo ella con una sonrisa- Miki tienes el boceto del vestido que debo ponerme esta tarde¿? – preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Si – dijo Miki, sacando una hoja de papel de quién sabe dónde.

-WOW, sugoi! –exclamó Amu con alegría -. Es precioso! – dijo viendo el dibujo. El vestido era gris claro con flores lilas y con el contorno negro, más o menos el vestido debía llegar unos 10 centímetros por encima de las rodillas e iba atado en el cuello dejando la espalda descubierta. Y a juego unos zapatos negros, con un poco de tacón.

-Kawaii! –exclamaron las demás charas viendo el vestido.

-Amu-chan se te hará tarde! – gritó su madre desde el salón.

-Ya voy! – contesto ella, y bajó

-Buaaa mi Amu-chan se hace grande! –exclamó el padre de Amu llorando.

-"algún día cambiará¿?"- se preguntó Amu pasando de largo – me voy! Adiós!

-Que te vaya bien! –dijeron la madre de Amu y Ami, ya que su padre estaba en su estado piedra después de que Amu le ignorara.

El camino hacia la escuela se le hizo muy corto. Y llegó a la escuela.

-Nunca había visto la escuela tan bonita! –exclamo Amu observando el lugar, el patio estaba todo decorado con diferentes flores.

-Ohayô Amu-chan! –dijeron los chicos

-Ohayô mina! –dijo Amu con alegría en su voz-. Está todo precioso!

-Si! – dijo Yaya- Os ha gustado¿? Nos esforzamos mucho!

-Es perfecto- dijeron Amu, Rima, Tadase y Nagi.

-Por favor todos los estudiantes que se dirijan al teatro, la ceremonia está a punto de empezar – dijo alguien por los altavoces.

Y se dirigieron hacía allí. Los alumnos que se graduaban estaban todos sentados en sillas en el escenario, abajo habían todos los alumnos de la escuela y los padres y amigos o ex alumnos de la escuela. Empezó a sonar una música y salieron al escenario Yaya y los futuros guardianes que son Kairi, Hikaru, Rikka. Y empezaron con su discurso.

-Este discurso es en nombre de nosotros los que formamos parte o formaremos parte de los guardianes de la academia Seiyo. Estos años a vuestro lado han sido los mejores de nuestras vidas, nosotros vuestros kohais hemos aprendido muchas cosas de vosotros, sempais, desde el fondo de nuestro corazón queremos agradecerles todo lo que habéis hecho. Gracias por todo! – terminaron el discurso, hicieron una reverencia y se fueron a sus sitios. El siguiente en hablar era el director.

-Aunque hoy os marchéis de aquí, en esta escuela siempre habrá un lugar para vosotros, aun recuerdo cuando cada uno de vosotros llegó en esta escuela, hoy os vais, habéis crecido, habéis hecho un montón de amigos, sois especiales, cada uno es diferente y eso aun os hace más especiales. Seguid vuestros sueños y ampliad vuestro mundo, creced siguiendo siempre los sueños de vuestro corazón. – dijo Tsukasa, que fue aplaudido por todos.

La mayoría de chicas y chicos ya estaban llorando. Era el turno de dar los diplomas con sus títulos. Los diplomas los darían los tutores de las clases.

-Con el titulo de, Princesita, Nomanse Sayaka – la chica se levanto y fue a recoger su diploma. Dijeron unos cuantos nombres más y llego el turno de los chicos

-Con el titulo de, Aun no se que ser, Hinamori Amu – Amu se levanto y fue a recoger su diploma

-Con el titulo de, Voy a conquistar el mundo, Hotori Tadase – Tadase se levanto y fue recoger su titulo.

-Con el titulo de, Gran deportista gran bailarín, Fujisaki Nagihiko – Nagi se levanto y recogió su diploma

-Con el titulo de, Una bromista tímida, Mashiro Rima – al igual que los demás se levantó y fue a recoger su titulo. Terminaron de decir los nombres. Algunos profesores dijeron algunas palabras de agradecimiento y animo hacia sus alumnos.

-Antes de terminar, el discurso de los representantes de las clases – dijo la subdirectora. Amu y Tadase se levantaron y empezaron con el discurso.

-Los momentos vividos dentro de estas paredes han sido y serán siempre especiales dentro de nuestros corazones, queremos agradecer a todos aquellos que nos han ayudado durante este largo camino, a nuestros profesores, a nuestros padres, a nuestros amigos y a nuestros sueños. Gracias por todo! – hicieron una reverencia y todos los alumnos bajaron del escenario, donde fueron felicitados por sus familiares.

Y luego cada uno a almorzar en sus casas y luego a la fiesta. Los recién graduados solo sabían una cosa que a las siete en punto debían estar delante de la escuela y que debían ir muy bien vestidos.

A las 6:00 p.m. en casa de Amu.

-Amu-chan venga ve a darte una ducha! –dijo Ran

-Hai! –dijo Amu haciendo caso de lo que le había dicho la chara.

6:30 p.m. en la habitación de Amu.

-Amu-chan vamos ven aquí que te pongo el vestido! –exclamó Miki

-Hai! –exclamó Amu

-Amu-chan no te muevas que no puedo peinarte bien! –dijo Dia

-Hai!

-Amu-chan, quieres unas galletitas-desu¿? –dijo Suu

-Suu no le des eso que seguro que se mancha! –dijo Miki

-Yo sí que las quiero – dijo Ran comiéndose todas las galletas de una sola vez.

7:00 p.m. delante de la escuela.

-Si que tardan –dijo Rima

-Si –dijo Tadase

-Encima que nos dijeron que debíamos ser muy puntuales –dijo Amu que aun respiraba entrecortadamente gracias a la corrida que había hecho de su casa hasta el cole.

-Tranquilos, seguro que no tardaran en llegar –dijo Nagi con una sonrisa.

7:30 p.m. aun en la escuela.

-Que no tardaran en llegar¿? –dijeron Amu, Rima y Tadase mirando mal a Nagi.

-Ugh, gomen –dijo él tragando fuerte.

8:00 p.m. aun en la escuela.

-Estoy harta de esperar! –dijo Amu

-Si! –exclamaron los demás ya que estaban de acuerdo con ella.

-Hola chicos veo que nos hicisteis caso y soy puntuales –dijo Kukai llegando con Utau, Yaya,Kairi y Ikuto.

-Que somos puntuales –dijeron Amu, Tadase, Rima y Nagi muy enfadados – Hace una hora que estamos esperando aquí fuera!

-Pero si os dijimos que debíais estar aquí a las ocho –dijo Utau

-Pues Yaya nos dijo a las siete –dijo Rima

-Gomen gomen me confundí-dijo Yaya poniendo cara de no me matéis por favor!

-Bueno vamos! –dijo Kukai

-A donde¿? – preguntó Amu

-Ahora lo veréis subid al coche –dijo Utau

-Subieron al coche, o mejor dicho limusina de Utau y llegaron al parque de atracciones **(ese que van siempre, donde Ikuto iba cuando era pequeño).**

-Qué lindo! –exclamaron Rima y Amu. El parque estaba todo lleno de luces de diferentes colores. Solo ellos estarían allí esa noche.

-Vamos a pasárnoslo genial! –exclamaron todos y se fueron a subir a la montaña rusa, excepto Amu que se quedo con Ikuto ya que le debía preguntar algo.

-Iktuo –dijo Amu

-Humm- dijo él

-Qué haces aquí¿?

-Pues celebrar tu graduación, no es lógico¿?

-Si

-Porque no vas a la montaña rusa¿?

-Porque quiero ir a las tazas, vienes¿?

-"como esa vez" Si –dijo él y se fueron a las tazas.

-Ikuto, esa chica..como se llamaba..a si Mitsuki, quien es¿?

-Mi prima

-Pero tenéis diferentes apellidos.

-No, es que os mintió

-Porque¿?

-Porque, pues…porque lo quieres saber¿?

-Por nada –dijo Amu mirando hacia otro lugar

-No me digas, estas celosa¿?

-Yo¿? Celosa¿? Nunca! –dijo toda roja

-Si claro –dijo con ironía

-Baka- ante esta palabra Ikuto sonrió.

-Chicos! Venís a la casa del terror¿? –exclamó Kukai.

-"No"-pensó Amu

-Claro –dijo Ikuto sabiendo que a Amu no quería, pero aun así el dijo que irían

-Baaaaaaakaaaaaa! –dijo Amu en un susurro que fue oído por Ikuto

-No me digas, tienes miedo¿? – preguntó Ikuto disimulando sorpresa, ya que el ya sabía que ella tenía miedo.

-Yo¿? Miedo¿? Nunca –dijo Amu

-Pues vamos –dijo Ikuto jalándola hacia la casa del terror.

Una vez dentro.

-"porque a mi¿?" –se preguntó Amu, tenía mucho miedo y todo estaba oscuro.

- Si quieres puedes agarrarte a mi –dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa sexy

- Nunca! –dijo ella

- Como quieras –dijo él

-BUUUUUUUUUUUUU! – dijo un fantasma por detrás de Amu

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - gritó ella agarrándose a lo primero que encontró, pero al darse cuenta de que era el brazo de una momia volvió a gritar, y esta vez se agarro al brazo de Ikuto.

- Dijiste hace dos segundos que no te agarrarías a mi brazo –dijo Ikuto – Si quieres ya me puedes soltar

- No! – dijo ella

- Porque no¿?

- Porque tengo miedo –dijo Amu con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tranquila puedes agarrarte a mi todo el tiempo que quieras –dijo él sacándole las lagrimas.

-Gracias

Al cabo de un rato salieron de allí. Marcharon del parque y se fueron hacia una pizzería. Comieron, hablaron, rieron…Se lo pasaron genial. Estaban a punto de irse cuando alguien pregunto una cosa.

-Por cierto vosotros dos estáis saliendo¿? – preguntó Tadase, mirando a Utau y Kukai.

-De verdad¿? –exclamaron Yaya y Rima, sin que ellos respondieran aun.

-Yo ya me lo pensaba –dijo Nagi

-Yo también- dijo Amu

-"pero si aun no hemos dicho nada!" –pensaron Kukai y Utau

-Si estamos saliendo –dijo Utau

-FELICIDADES! – exclamaron todos

-Pobre de ti que le hagas daño a mi hermana, si la veo llorar te las veras conmigo –lo dijo Ikuto a Kukai.

-Ok- dijo él con un poco de miedo.

-Jajajaj –todos rieron al ver esos dos en plan padre sobreprotector y el novio con miedo.

Cada uno se fue por su camino. Utau y Kukai se fueron juntos, Yaya, Kairi y Tadase también, Rima y Nagi también se fueron juntos y Ikuto quiso acompañar a Amu.

Con Utau y Kukai…

-Crees que hemos hecho bien al decirles que estamos saliendo¿? –dijo Kukai

-Si –dijo Utau –al fin y al cabo son nuestros amigos.

-Si – dijo Kukai –aunque tu hermano da miedo

-Jajaa eso era solo actuación, pero como nunca me harás llorar no sucede nada, no¿? –dijo Utau

-Nunca te haré llorar, porque te quiero –dijo Kukai

-Yo también te quiero – dijo Utau y se besaron

Con Amu e Ikuto…

-Porque te empeñas en acompañarme¿? – dijo Amu

-Porque quiero acompañarte, hay algo malo en eso¿? – dijo Ikuto

-No nada

-Pues fin del tema

-Ok

-Amu

-Que¿?

-Felicidades por la graduación –dijo él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias –dijo ella muy sonrojada. El camino se hizo demasiado corto y llegaron a casa de Amu.- Gracias por acompañarme, buenas noches.

-No te olvides de que mañana a las tres te paso a buscar, para la cita.

-No lo olvidaré –dijo ella con una sonrisa y aun sonrojada

-Por cierto aun no te he dicho lo preciosa que estas con este vestido

- Gracias- dijo ella muy sonrojada -Oyasumi Ikuto

-Oyasumi Amu –dijo él con una sonrisa.

Amu entro en su casa y se fue a dormir. Mañana era su cita con Ikuto.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 7!**

Waaaa de verdad lamento la tardanza, pero tuve problemas con el ordenador, problemas de salud, y muchos, muchos exámenes de fin de curso, y deje abandonados mis fics un tiempo, y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba en vacaciones y aun así sin tiempo y sin inspiración, y pensé que de hoy no pasaba y que debía publicar el capi aunque sea más corto que algunos de los anteriores pero me sentía mal por dejaros tanto tiempo abandonados.

Espero que podéis perdonarme e intentaré que la próxima conti no se haga esperar tanto!

**Muchas gracias a:**

Caty. Amuto**  
**

Amu824

**Waa vuestros reviews me han ayudado mucho, de verdad! Espero que este capi sea de su agrado!**

Gracias a todas aquellos que leeis el fic, lo ponéis a favoritos o en alerta!

Espero vuestros reviews! Solo tenéis que hacer un click encima de "Review this chapter", si¿? ^^ Acepto de todo, sugerencias, criticas…pero sin insultar, OK¿? Thank you :D

**Ja ne! Y espero que me perdonéis! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, Hola! Aquí os dejo con el capi 8! Espero que os guste!

_En cursiva_ - introducción / presentación

Diálogo - acción del personaje

**(En negro y entre paréntesis) **- comentarios míos

"entre comillas " - pensamientos

Pues espero que les guste :)

Shugo Chara no me pertenece sniff sniff , le pertenece a peach-pit ! Tsukiioji Mitsuki si me pertenece! :D en realidad es Tsukiyomi Mitsuki!

* * *

**Capitulo 8: La cita **

_Amu entro en su casa y se fue a dormir. Mañana era su cita con Ikuto. _

A la mañana siguiente….

-Amu-chan! – dijo Miki

-Levántate!- exclamo Ran

- Son las 3 menos cuarto – dijo Dia

- desu!- solo pudo exclamar Suu.

- Que son las 3 menos cuarto! – exclamó Amu, aterrorizada –" Mierda! Solo faltan 15 minutos para que Ikuto me venga a buscar! Y encima aun tengo que bañarme, encontrar un atuendo adecuado, peinarme…Argggg porque me estoy preocupando tanto, si solo es una cita!"- pensó Amu, haciendo muecas raras con la cara.

- "Amu-chan da miedo"- pensaron las charas

- Porque no me levantasteis más temprano! –exclamó Amu

- Porque no te habrías levantado –dijeron las charas al unísono

- Voy a ducharme! Miki prepárame algo para ponerme!- dijo Amu desesperadamente, corriendo hacia el baño.-" Yo que quería darme un baño…pero no hay tiempo! Vamos Amu tu puedes!"

- Hai! –dijo Miki

5 minutos más tarde…

-Miki, ya estoy! Dónde está mi ropa¿? – exclamó Amu llegando del baño.

-Aquí! - exclamó Miki, dándole la ropa. Amu se peinó, haciéndose una cola al lado muy típica de su estilo.

- Estas preciosa! – exclamaron las charas con estrellitas en los ojos.

- De verdad¿? – pregunto Amu. Llevaba una camisa de tirantes que se cruzaban en la espalda de color amarilla, con unos shorts negros y un jersey negro desabrochado dejando ver la camisa. Y a juego unas converse amarillas, y la X que amarraba su cola de color amarillo.

- Si estas preciosa –dijo una voz, detrás de ella

- Ikuto¿? – exclamo Amu, sonrojada de los pies a la cabeza.

- Yo! –saludo él.

- Que haces aquí¿? No se suponía que llegarías a las 3¿? – pregunto Amu

- Es que son las tres, bueno ahora mismo las 3 y 30 segundos – dijo él con una sonrisa en la cara.

- hmp, pero al menos podrías entrar por la puerta como cualquier persona normal – dijo Amu

- Podría pero hay dos problemas

- Cuales¿?

- El primero es que si llamo el timbre, seguramente abriría tu padre o tu madre, para mi ningún problema, pero no creo que te guste mucho que te estén haciendo preguntas durante un mes o más para descubrir quién soy.

- Si, tienes razón – dijo Amu – y el segundo¿?

- Pues porque yo no soy una persona normal, soy alguien especial – dijo él con una sonrisa sexy.

- bakaaaa! –Exclamó Amu- "Aunque tiene razón para mi, él es alguien especial" – pensó Amu, y se sonrojo.

- En que estas pensando niña pervertida¿? – dijo Ikuto

- En nada que te importe

- Seguro que estas pensando en que ropa interior llevo – dijo él burlándose aun más de ella.

- Queeee! Eres un Neko-hentai! – exclamó Amu – "aunque ahora que lo dice, de qué color lleva la ropa interior¿?...Amu! Como has podido caer tan bajo!...creo que algún día me iré a las montañas a purificarme, este maldito Ikuto me hace pensar cosas raras!"

- jajajaj, vámonos que no tenemos todo el día –dijo él

- pero si…-intentó replicar Amu, pero los brazos de Iktuo la cogieron y saltaron por la ventana.- Eres un bruto! – se quejo dándole unos pequeños golpes en el pecho.

- Mira quién habla, la que está pegando a su caballero – dijo él

- Baka! –exclamó Amu sonrojada.

- Te puedo dar un consejo¿? –dijo Ikuto, pero no espero que Amu le contestara – creo que deberías ampliar tu vocabulario

- argggg! En serio me sacas de quicio! –dijo Amu pegándole otra vez.

- Auch! –exclamo él fingiendo daño.

- jajajaj esto te pasa por tonto jajaja –dijo Amu riéndose de él.

- si claro –dijo él

- por cierto a donde nos dirigimos¿?

- Pues al cine

- Aaaaa, que película vamos a ver¿?

- No lo sé, cuando llegamos allí ya escogeremos alguna.

- Ok

Entre risas, regaños y más risas llegaron al cine.

- Ne, Ikuto…no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero…tu quieres una de terror y yo justamente una de comedia, o sea me niego a ir a la de terror!

- Pues lo echaremos a suertes – dijo el cogiendo un papel donde ponían todas las películas que emitían esa tarde – Dime un numero del 1 al 50.

- El 24.

- Ok, 1…2…3….4…24, vamos a ver la de Bajo a cero –dijo Ikuto.

- De que trata¿?

- No se

- Pero déjame leer el argumento!

- No –dijo él apartando el papel

- Ikuto…

- Vamos a comprar las entradas que empieza dentro de 10 minutos

- Ok, ve tu a por ellas yo iré a comprar palomitas, que quieres de beber¿?

- Una coca cola

- Ok

Compraron las entradas y las palomitas y entraron en la sala…el cabo de una hora y media aprox.

- Sniff, sniff – dijo alguien llorando

- Aun estas llorando¿? – dijo la otra persona con tono burlón

- Es que es tan triste! – continuo la primera persona expresando su opinión y secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

- Si tú lo dices – continuo la otra persona aun burlándose.

- Pero Ikuto no lo entiendo! Como no te pude dar pena ver a eso perros tan lindos morirse! – exclamó Amu, entre enojada y triste.

- Pues porque yo soy un gato –dijo él

- Claro…tú eres un gato sin sentimientos hacia los animales – dijo ella acusándolo.

- No, solo soy un gato que odia los perros, cosa que es de lo más normal en este mundo –dijo él

- Insensible! –exclamó ella

- Y si vamos a por un helado¿?

- No me cambies de tema!

- Creo que hay un sitio donde están muy buenos aquí cerca

- Me estas escuchando¿?

- Utau dijo que estaban deliciosos

- Veo que no me estas escuchando…

- Pues vamos a por un helando, no¿?

- Ggrrr si pero pagas tu!

- Vale, vale, pero no me muerdas…

- Grrrrrr cállate y vamos a por ese helado!

- Jajaja eres tan linda –dijo él con una sonrisa sexy.

- "oishh" – pensó Amu muy, muy sonrojada.

Y riendo, "discutiendo", hablando… fueron a por ese helado, los dos lo pidieron de chocolate, fueron a un parque, continuaron hablando, riendo, hasta que fue de noche…

- "está empezando a hacer frío"-pensó Amu sintiendo escalofríos en su cuerpo, de repente sintió un peso encima de sus hombros. Era el jersey de Ikuto.- Arigatô

- De nada –dijo él –Te llevo a casa.

- Eh¿? Ya¿? Pero si no es tarde!

- Son las 9 de la noche

- Que¿? Ya es tan tarde¿? No puede ser!

- Eso quiere decir que es verdad lo que dicen de, cuando lo pasas bien el tiempo pasa volando – dijo él mirando el cielo

- Si, es cierto – dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Amu, mira el cielo

- Um¿? – levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo- WOW! Es precioso está lleno de estrellas! –exclamó ella con estrellitas en los ojos

- Ne, Amu, hace tiempo que quería decirte una cosa –dijo él mirándola y ella se giró para verlo, sus ojos se encontraron -. Seguramente tú no eres consciente de esto, pero yo ya hace tiempo que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti- dijo él un poco sonrojado.

- Ikuto…yo…-empezó a decir ella muy sonrojada -. A mí…tu…también…me gustas!

- Amu, quieres salir conmigo¿? –dijo él abrazándola.

- Si – dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo, alzó la mirada y se encontró con esos preciosos ojos azules, que parecía que la absorbían en el fondo de un mar, un mar lleno de amor. Él la observó, clavó su mirada en esos ojos ámbar que le miraban con amor, felicidad, ilusión, ella era su persona predestinada por él destino, ella era la indicada.

- Te quiero – dijo él

- Yo también, te quiero –dijo ella

Sus rostros se fueron acercando, hasta que sus labios se encontraron, se besaron. Fue un beso tierno y torpe a la vez, pero lleno de amor.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 8!**

Hola chicas y chicos! Como habéis estado¿? Espero que genial! Que os ha parecido el capi¿? Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado!

**Saben, en este capi, os quiero dar una notica, este es el último capítulo de mi fic, me ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí! Pero tranquilos que no quiero que termine aquí, y haré un epílogo jeje! **

Aunque no sé cuando lo podré subir, ya que tengo otro fic que atender, y subir un capi, y aun no he empezado a escribirlo, y encima ahora iré de vacaciones, que tengo muchas ganas de ir, pero eso implica no poder escribir, pero en cuanto llegué me podre otra vez a escribir!

**Muchas gracias a:**

Amu824

kikio03

Caty. Amuto**  
**

**Waa vuestros reviews me han ayudado mucho, de verdad! Espero que este capi sea de su agrado!**

Gracias a todas aquellos que leeis el fic, lo ponéis a favoritos o en alerta!

Espero vuestros reviews! Solo tenéis que hacer un click encima de "Review this chapter", si¿? ^^ Acepto de todo, sugerencias, criticas…pero sin insultar, OK¿? Thank you :D

**Ja ne! **


	9. Chapter 9

Hola mis queridos lectores, nose ni como miraros a la cara después de no actualizar durante tanto tiempo TT soy una mala persona! Ya sé no valen las excusas pero como cualquier estudiante sabe los deberes los exámenes y las actividades extraescolares ocupan mucho tiempo y si encima quieres llevar vida social ya es el colmo que no tienes tiempo ni para sentarte al sofá y mirar la tele TT! Ahora mismo debería estar haciendo mis deberes pero el otro día recibí un review de una chica y me sentí fatal soy mala persona! Así que aquí viene EL EPÍLOGO! :D

_En cursiva_ - introducción / presentación

Diálogo - acción del personaje

**(En negro y entre paréntesis) **- comentarios míos

"entre comillas " - pensamientos

Pues espero que les guste :)

Shugo Chara no me pertenece sniff sniff , le pertenece a peach-pit ! Tsukiioji Mitsuki si me pertenece! :D en realidad es Tsukiyomi Mitsuki!

**Epílogo: Tú y yo para siempre**

_Habían pasado diez años desde que Amu e Ikuto se dieron ese beso…_

Hoy es un día muy especial yo, Hinamori Amu con 23 años recién hechos voy a contraer matrimonio con la persona que más quiero en esta vida Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Estoy hecha un cúmulo de sentimientos, estoy contentísima a la vez nerviosa y a la vez, triste, porque¿? Pues simplemente porque no voy a poder compartir este momento con mis queridos charas, ellos se fueron justo el día en que Ikuto y yo empezamos a salir, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Flashback

-Te quiero – dijo Ikuto

-Yo también, te quiero –dije yo

Nuestros rostros se fueron acercando, hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron, nos besamos. Fue un beso tierno y torpe a la vez, pero lleno de amor.

-Es tarde, te llevaré a casa- dijo Ikuto, nos cogimos de la mano y andando llegamos a casa. – Te dejo aquí, sino tus padres se enojaran contigo.

-Mm..no tranquilo, entra y te los presento adecuadamente – dije con una sonrisa cosa que creo otra sonrisa en su rostro, abrí la puerta y entramos, pero no había nadie en casa, encontré una nota encima de la mesa que ponía.

_-Amu-chan hemos ido a visitar a tu abuela, tienes la cena en el frigorífico, no llegues tarde! Te queremos!_

_Mama, papa y Ami_

_PD: Ami-chan dice no se que, de unos sugoi charas y unos huevos, no se a que se refiere pero estaba llorando._

Al terminar de leer corrí hacia mi habitación dejando a un desconcertado Ikuto en la entrada que no tardo en seguirme. Encontré los huevos de mis charas cerrados, los cogí.

-Ran, Mikki, Suu, Dia! Por favor contestad! Abrid los huevos! – estuve mucho rato gritando pero nada- Ikuto que está sucediendo¿? –l e pregunté con ojos llorosos, este no me respondió tenía el huevo de Yoru en brazos y este tampoco se abría. Cuando de repente oímos una voz.

-Amu-chan! –gritaron las voces de mis charas en mi mente.

-Mina! – grité yo llorando

-Amu-chan, tenemos que irnos pero no nos marcharemos sin despedirnos antes, todo el tiempo que hemos estado a tu lado ha sido como un sueño para nosotras, ver una sonrisa en tu cara nos alegraba el día, verte llorar nos poníamos tristes, pero tu valor cuando luchabas contra los demás nos hacía fuertes y tu crecías y nosotras también, por eso ahora nosotras nos vamos porque aunque físicamente aun eres una niña mentalmente sabes que sueño quieres seguir y los sabes bien porque tu corazón nos lo ha dicho, por eso nosotras estaremos observándote siempre, dentro de tu corazón, nunca te olvidaremos Amu, porque nosotras y tu somos una persona! TE QUEREMOS MUCHO AMU-CHAN! – dijeron la charas

-Mina, yo…yo también las quiero mucho, muchísimo! Nunca os olvidaré, siempre en mi corazón! – dije yo abrazando los huevos mientras estés empezaban a desaparecer.

-Ja ne Amu-chan! – dijeron ellas.

-Ja ne mis queridas charas! –dije yo y los huevos desaparecieron, y una última lagrima resbaló de mi rostro. Luego me giré y vi a Ikuto hablando con Yoru.

-Ikuto-nya! Arigato por todo tu eres el mejor y lo sabes-nya! – dijo Yoru

-Arigato Yoru, tu si que eres el mejor – dijo él con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ikuto ya nunca estarás solo, ahora tienes a Amu-nya, os deseo lo mejor-nya te quiero-nya!-dijo Yoru

-Si, nunca estaré solo, te quiero – dijo Ikuto

-Ja ne! – dijo Yoru

-Ja ne!- dijo Ikuto, y el huevo de Yoru desapareció. Ikuto me miró y nos abrazamos.

Pasamos toda la noche abrazados y recordando los momentos que vivimos con nuestros queridos charas.

Fin del Flashback

-Amu-chan! Estas lista¿? – preguntó mi madre

-Si – dije yo sonriendo con todo mi corazón

-Amu-chan! Estas preciosa! No deberías casarte con Ikuto-kun! Casate conmigo! –grito mi padre con lagrimas en los ojos

-Papa! – Grite yo un poco enojada

-Tranquila era broma – dijo él, y me cogió de un brazo, y fuimos hacia la iglesia.

Llegamos al lugar, era una pequeña iglesia a las afueras de la cuidad, muy preciosa, era como un sueño. Ya habíamos llegado y era el momento de entrar. Cerré los ojos por un momento y pensé en todos los momentos vividos hasta hora, nuestro primer encuentro, cuando se fue, cuando nos reencontramos, nuestra peleas, nuestro primer beso y los demás, cuando le presente a mis padres y las lagrimas de mi padre, cuando me presento a su familia, su primer concierto, si de tal palo tal astilla y es un famoso violinista, me enamoro su primera canción, sus ojos, sus labios, todo de él es como magia. Y ahora voy a casarme con él, con el chico de mis sueños.

Se abrió la puerta y lo vi allí con el esmoquin estaba guapísimo, ande del brazo de mi padre y me dejo allí a su lado.

-Cuídala- le dijo mi padre a Ikuto

-La cuidaré – dijo él, y me miro con amor, me cogió de la mano se me acercó al oído – estas preciosa, eres la chica más preciosa del universo – y sonrió y yo me sonroje.

-Estas precioso – le dije yo aun sonrojada y él sonrió.

Mirándonos a los ojos el tiempo paso rápido y llegó el momento.

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto quieres como esposa a Hinamori Amu, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para todos los tiempos¿? –dijo el padre de la iglesia.

-Si quiero –dijo él poniéndome el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y me miro en los ojos.

-Hinamori Amu, quieres como esposo a Tsukiyomi IKuto, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para todos los tiempos¿? – dijo el padre

-Si quiero –dije yo, poniendo el anillo a Ikuto y lo mire a los ojos.

-Puedes besar a la novio- dijo el padre

No espero ni un segundo, me abrazó por la cintura y me besó delicadamente. Todo el mundo aplaudía, nos felicitaba. Salimos de iglesia y nuestros amigos nos tiraron pétalos de rosas. Llegó el momento de tirar el ramo, me giré y con todas mis fuerzas lo tiré. Llego a los brazos de Rima, esta se sonrojo a más poder.

-Felicidades Rima-chan –dije yo.

-Arigato – dijo ella y miro a Nagi y estos se besaron y todo el mundo aplaudió.

La fiesta transcurrió muy rápida entre risas y halagos que solo hacían que sonrojarme. Y llegó el momento de irnos hasta nuestro destino, Los Estados Unidos. A la mañana siguiente llegamos a Nueva York, fuimos de compras, vimos la estatua de la libertad y esa noche nosotros dos fuimos uno.

1 año más tarde…

-Amu respira, tranquila, estoy aquí a tu lado –dijo Ikuto

- Si..aaahh!..-grité

- Ha sido un niño –nos dijo la enfermera. – quieres cogerlo¿? –moví la cabeza afirmativamente y me pasó al bebe recién nacido.

-Bienvenido a la familia Yoru – dije, le besé en la frente, Ikuto me observó a mi y al bebe, le dio un beso y luego me beso.

- Te quiero Amu

- Te quiero Ikuto

**FIN!**

Este si es el final! Quiero agradeceros a todos por seguir este fic, me habeis ayudado y alegrado mucho con vuestros reviews! Espero que este final haya sido de vuestro agrado :D!

Se me hace triste terminar este fic, pero todo lo que empieza termina algún día :( ¡! Estoy agradecida de todo corazón a todos los que habeis leído el fic! Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia al esperar cada capi!

**amu824**

**Kurai Himeko**

**Akanne-Amuto**

**Chibi1996**

**... **

GRACIAS POR TODO! :D

Matta ne!

Besos!

Aifonsy


End file.
